


BLACK OUT DAYS

by fairygooie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Doctor Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangster Jeon Jungkook, Gangster Kim Namjoon | RM, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hate Crimes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jimin is 19, Jimin works at a diner, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, Multi, Organized Crime, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Praise Kink, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper Park Jimin (BTS), Sugar Daddy, Sugar Mommy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, jimin is a tiny baby, levi ackerman goes by “sebastian”, sugar daddy levi ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygooie/pseuds/fairygooie
Summary: ‘maybe i do have a shot, just go for it.’“m-me?”sebastian chuckles, “you? are you a dancer?”jimin shakes his head. “no, but i can show you a good time…”or jimin takes a mafia’s boss heart and doesn’t give it back.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Park Jimin/Levi Ackerman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. 𝟏. 𝐌𝐀𝐘𝐁𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔’𝐋𝐋 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐏 𝐁𝐈𝐓𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆

“are you fucking psycho? - huh? are you trying to get yourself fucking killed today?” it came like a bullet to jimin's thoughts that were in his head whenever he heard his best friend, taehyung spoke to him.

jimin was trying his hardest not to slap taehyung’s hand away from his shoulder. taehyung should know by now jimin _hates_ whenever people push him around like a rag-doll. it was a hard no.  
jimin felt the anger up in his chest, he sharply puts the plate of drinks down at the nearest bar opening, not caring about giving the floor people their drinks anymore.

jimin turns his shoulders to face worried taehyung. he was about to set him straight. he needed to explain himself.

“tae - i need the extra money. you know i need it.” jimin peached, clearly. he really wasn't trying to pick a fight with his best friend, that was the last thing jimin wanted to do.

and that answer wasn’t good enough for taehyung, it wasn’t. jimin has more than enough ways to get money in one night to satisfy his needs for the unrealistic reality jimin planted in his brain. it made taehyung want to sucker punch jimin so hard sometimes. “those shifts at the diner should cover that, right? c’mon jimin, _selling coke while you work will_ put you in a jail cell. don’t be this fucking stupid.”

jimin sighs, clearly taehyung wasn’t going to listen to why he wanted to pick up the drugs in the first place. jimin’s mind jumped whenever he made bank selling the coke and flashed it in taehyung’s face. he couldn’t wait to do that again. jimin turns his shoulder back around, not looking towards taehyung anymore.

cause _fuck it, if he gets caught again. at least he has money waiting for him._ he picks the metal tray back up.

“ _minnie_ , please don’t do this. _please_. we can find another way to make real money.”

jimin turns around, almost kissing taehyung because of how close they got. “taehyung! look at us—we’re strippers for fucksace. you dance on a pole and i don’t. you make good money, i don’t. i work the floor. we aren’t the same.” and jimin was speaking the truth. the only reason he ever came to this stripper business was to make: _money_. like everyone else.

taehyung works the pole and dances simply because he was good at it, he had a stage presence everyone looked for to see, whatever money is thrown on stage belongs to the dancer and taehyung gets bills on top of bills, bags of money he couldn't even count by himself. taehyung was at the top and jimin was at the bottom. jimin money intake doesn't even come _close_ to what taehyung can make in a night.

and taehyung really was standing there, telling jimin he could make real money in one night? it was bullshit.

taehyung eyes were filled with fire. they've been best friends since diapers and he concludes this was probably their biggest fight yet. “yeah, okay, but whenever you get into that jail cell. what’s going to happen then? cause last time you did this, you ended up there-“

“and now i learned how not to get caught.”

the whole point of _selling the coke_ was for the customers, and VIP, really. jimin just didn’t go around asking random people to do drugs for money. it wasn’t like that. the owner of the club, charlie was giving _all_ the girls mini size bags of drugs to sell out on the floor and stage. it was a new routine no one complained about because it was money. the only person who had a brain was indeed taehyung. he wasn’t selling anything for charlie. and multiple girls, including jimin ran into jail cells because of it.

jimin was surprised that taehyung didn’t continue on the arguing. he usually does because taehyung was _always right_ , apparently.

_he had to be right._

taehyung was thinking, he was thinking about a way to get jimin to not take the same path that ended him up nowhere, losing money rather than receiving it. he wasn't about to let his best friend run down that road again.

_and then he thinks about **it**._

“a girl called out sick today, she was working on the floor just like you. just only in the VIP section though. if i get you in there, you'll stop bitching - you’ll see how much bank you can make. c’mon.” taehyung doesn’t let jimin hold up a fight, jimin’s small body was moving quickly with taehyung’s longer legs. jimin was basically skipping behind.

taehyung was bringing him back to the locker rooms where they changed, girls still naked and talking in there. it was less girls, but more talking than whenever he and taehyung left. taehyung began taking jimin’s clothes off one by one. bring a light blush onto jimin cheeks. he was fixing him up. “tae-“

“listen to me jimin, you know sebastian, mafia boss?”

jimin nods, he actually hasn’t seen him before, but he knows who that is because of how _big and powerful_ he was whenever people talked about him. sebastian was the biggest mafia boss there was to date. the numbers of what he makes was blinding to the eye. money was sebastian, anytime someone mentions sebastian - it was either about money or some type of drug. everyone, _everyone_ feared sebastian simply because he would put a bullet in anyone's brains if they talked too much or too little. he was a hardass, head-strong. he was the boss of everything.

sebastian and his crew have been coming to their club: ‘ _cherry bomb_ ’ for the past month now. it was said sebastian liked the women more, he liked less clothes on workers and naked women working the pole. and _everyone knew he was always into men as well_. he was interested in them not too long ago, maybe two years ago sebastian found out that he liked boys and girls. nobody did anything to make him feel bad about it, because nobody wanted a bullet in their head.

taehyung has been working in that VIP section since the first day sebastian walked through those doors. charlie was on everyone’s ass that night, making sure all the dancers were up to standard with what sebastian wanted. taehyung was his first pick because taehyung could work the pole like no other. taehyung’s money intake was through the roof that night, taehyung having to put his money into actual bags to carry to his car. it took him _weeks_ to count the money he made just by being in that room with sebastian and his crew. they smelt like money whenever they walked in.

_money, money, money…_

jimin couldn’t see himself working in that VIP section only because he wasn’t a dancer like taehyung. taehyung knew how to handle business. all he was good at was memorizing drink orders.

he could make a killer bloody mary if he put his mind to it. that's all. and he didn’t want to disappoint this mafia god.  
nobody did, with sebastian everywhere - nobody did anything bad in front of his face because that would just raise hell later and that would cause somebody to die within the next few hours if sebastian found out something fishy. jimin was actually terrified to work on that same level with taehyung.

 _shit, maybe he shouldn't have taken the coke._ he didn't know it would bring out a serious taehyung. jimin could see the panic in his face. taehyung was never serious about anything and here he was... like before, _taehyung was always right_.

“listen to me, whenever he walks into those doors. you put on your baddest bitch image you got. you understand? because if he tells you to do something, you do it. and do a damn good job at it. don’t flash your bag to him. these people aren’t fucking around jimin. one slip up will cost you the whole night. this is the way to make money. serious money. he’s going to come and you ask him, ‘ _what would you like to start off with_?’ - not too preppy, not too nonchalantly, you follow me?”

jimin nods, simple. he was just confused by taehyung dressing him up like a doll, other than that...jimin really took the time to envy taehyung’s drive he had for this job--taehyung held himself up well in every situation. especially under pressure. jimin could never be like him. taehyung went out of his way to make sure jimin could get the same opportunities he was getting as well. jimin now fully understood what it took to be one of those hand-picked strippers who worked VIP, they had the hardest - it paid well.

“he likes boys who wear short shorts - i mean like _tiny_. and a bit of blush on the nose, a glittery chest, and messy hair.” taehyung elaborated deeply.

sebastian hand picked everyone that was in that room with him. taehyung being first on his list. only dancers, he didn’t pick floor works because they just do that same thing. so sebastian had no clue that jimin was going to be there, jimin was silently hoping sebastian wouldn't mind.

needless to say, the night was upon them to make their living. taehyung was fixing jimin up by messing around with his hair and forcing him to put on some more revealing clothes, those shorts were so short that jimin felt his whole ass being out. _but if sebastian liked it_ then he couldn’t complain. the shirt wasn’t no better, it was basically a bra, taehyung threw glitter on his chest to top everything off. “sebastian should take a liking to you..if he doesn't, he's an idiot.”

a floor worker called everyone to the their spots because sebastian just pulled up, taehyung’s heart was beating so fast because he was nervous for jimin to not fuck up this job. not only would it cost jimin’s job here, taehyung’s as well.  
it would be easy to make real money and to please a mafia boss who sat at the top.  
jimin and taehyung walked to the VIP room, the room was actually on the smaller side, there were two stages for two dancers and there was a small bar where only one person worked which was going to be jimin, the rest of the room was couches and tables for the hotshots.

jimin never worked there, so it was his first time seeing what it looked like. the stage lit up the entire room. the LED lights were around the stage—flashing a neon purple for tonight. jimin breathes, ‘ _fuck me_.’ jimin and taehyung standing almost shoulder to shoulder, looking at the door whenever they came in.

taehyung and jimin find themselves checking each other out for one last time. “is there any lipstick on my teeth?” taehyung questioned rushly. jimin sees him smile hard to show all his teeth and jimin checked, no was no sight of the rosy pink lipstick shade jimin and taehyung shared. jimin shakes his head, “no, you're good.”

taehyung lighty breathes out a stummered laugh to calm both of their nerves, “it’s okay, we’re okay. just breathe. we’re going to be alright.” the door opens right after taehyung last lays that comment on nervous jimin. _god, he was so nervous._ he really didn’t want to fuck up this night. he would be done for.

the first who walks in was on the shorter side definitely, jet black hair like all of them. jimin was actually taller than him on a good day, he walks past and they all come in, each one of them coming in with clothes so expensive that jimin swears he saw it flash a bling. real gold on their wrist and necks. chains being so heavy, i’ll probably give jimin back trouble in a few days if he wore it and then sebastian was the last one to come in, taehyung nudged him a bit to let him know that was sebastian.

jimin was _confused_.

 _sebastian was a **female**_.

the only reason he knew that was because of the shirt she was wearing, a black silk shirt with a few buttons being loose so he could see her bra---exposing her chest clearly.

_what the fuck._

why'd everyone call her a boy? jimin could see why though, she had short black hair: undercut. jet-black hair strands of hair being in front of her face, covering her forehead. her body was built so nicely although. she was lean and tall. jimin knew she would tower over him. her shoulder was broad, but nice and tall. her torso was snatched into the gucci belt she was wearing. ‘ _fuck me_.’

overall, sebastian looked rich, but real calm. there wasn’t anything alarming about sebastian whenever jimin looked at her. _how scary could she be?_ she was kind to the ladies that were offering her drinks and offering to take her coat off. she was kind and had a soft voice, being real politie

jimin hears her speak whenever the girl takes off her coat for her. “thank you, sweetheart.” taehyung leaves his side to go entertain the night, getting up on the pole.  
jimin turns away as well. determined to please sebastian.  
just as sebastian sits on the end of the couch-- being the closest to taehyung, jimin walks up to her, forgetting about what standard he had to meet.

“what can i start you off with tonight?” jimin questioned, just like taehyung said to. his voice wasn't too preppy nor was his voice nonchalantly. it was jimin’s pretty voice.

his mind was clear, he was good at working the floor because he was good at remembering things like a large number of orders of different kinds of drinks.

sebastian looks at who is speaking, because she definitely hasn't heard that voice before. it was almost an off guard moment for her. she looks at the fairy-looking doll that was speaking, ‘ _my god.._ ’ and her head tilts.  
“two shots of your hardest liquor would be nice,” jimin nods, he goes over to collect all the drinks that sebasitan’s crew wanted.

all of them eyeing jimin’s goods, especially sebastian, jimin asking them flirty questions - making them laugh because that was his job: to relax.  
sebastian had the best view of jimin’s ass as he was slightly bent over to get an order from one of sebastian guards. she shifts uncomfortably in her seat looking at jimin. _cause fuck_...jimin was just in his natural state of talking and sebastian was loving it.

she hasn’t seen jimin before, but she really didn’t mind. she kinda wanted to snap charlie’s neck for keeping jimin away from her. she liked the way he looked in his shorts, she had to look away because she didn't want to creep out the fairy-doll out. she looked at taehyung, watching him dance.

jimin’s shorts were riding up on him. he didn't even bother pulling them down - he liked all the eyes that glued to his bottom. jimin hears conversation with sebastian with one of her friends. her eyes being on taehyung, he was working pole like magic. jimin could dance like that, he couldn’t do all the fancy tricks like taehyung.

jimin sits at the bar, pouring their drinks, he kept looking at sebastian.  
he couldn’t even wrap his head around ‘ _him_ ’ being a female. jimin likes that twist although. jimin hasn’t dated a girl since high school probably. jimin started to zone out—thinking about sebastian. he gets a tap on his shoulder. one of sebastian guards.

“he doesn’t like to wait. hurry up.” jimin jumps at the sudden tell, jimin immediately starts pouring their drinks at a pace only elite drink makers could go at. jimin finishes fast. he plates them on a metal tray that was the bars surface. he gets it and plates them, he really was scared he might trip and drinks flew. (it happened before.)

and puts them on the metal tray, hearing his heels click rhymney, he starts strutting his way back over to the area. sebastian eyeing jimin, she was confused. why is she just now seeing this fairy like doll come and work for her? why now.

sebastian snaps out of her trance - jimin was bending right over, cause those shorts to ride up so much sebastian again has to shift very uncomfortably in her seat, her jeans being tighter - less air to breathe. “here you guys go,” jimin, one by one handing their drinks to the men. like a good servant should. jimin getting a tiny blush across his face whenever he started picking up on the sweet pet names they were laying on them. ‘baby, pretty boy, lovely.’

jimin was a tease and he knew it, whenever he was handing the drinks, he was bent over in the air, exposing more of his ass which was right in front of sebastian face. she chuckles slowly to herself cause she doesn’t think jimin knows he’s playing with fire with those moves.

“and for you.” jimin hands her two shots of hard liquor, just like she asked.

sebastian perks up to look at the floor worker. jimin was in arms-reach so sebastian takes out two hundred dollars bills and tucks them under jimin’s bra strap, winking at the worker. “what’s your name?”

jimin toys with the hem of his shirt before replies, “minnie,”  
sebastian shakes her head, she laughs though. it was a cute name for a cute boy.  
“no, your real name? you have one of those, right?” in the back of jimin’s head all he could think about was taehyung voice saying ‘ _do what he says_ ’.  
jimin slightly rolls his eyes, liking the way she talks to him.  
“my names jimin,”

“have a seat next to me, jimin.” sebastian continues, she points to her lap, and that makes jimin’s heart sink only because her voice is deeper than most females, it dropped an octave whenever she was looking directly at jimin. her eyes on his goods. she was loving what she saw. jimin scooted his body near sebastian’s, not sitting in her lap directly. that was good enough. her body being very laid back on the couch.

her body being laid back like that exposed a few things: jimin can now see she has a strap-on her waistband, a gun. and she had tattoos on her chest. he couldn’t read them out, but ‘ _fuck, how hotter can she get?_ ’ jimin thinks.

“don’t worry, fairy, i won’t use it. there’s no bullets in it.” sebastian queried lowly, answering jimin’s question that was playing in his mind. the smirk that was pressed against her face made jimin get goosebumps…jimin wanted her to kiss him. it was different.

“my name is sebastian,” jimin knows that.

he knows she’s killed people before, he also knows she probably killed someone before she got here considering she had a gun strapped to her side. and probably a strap-on every single of those big rich men that was in that room with jimin. jimin was stuck in a limbo of trouble, but he liked it.

“i-i know that. i know who you are.” jimin imports shyly. he felt his face heat up due to all her attention being on him. the _biggest_ mafia boss had all her attention directly to jimin. jimin could never have thought this could happen to him. a mafia boss taking interest in him? jimin owed taehyung the _biggest kiss_ after this was all done. taehyung was right.

sebastian touched jimin’ knee that was closest to her, she hums, liking the bunny soft feeling that jimin’s skin made her feel. it was so soft and nice to touch. “fairy, why are you working here? hm? stole someone’s job?” her voice was full with a gleaming smirk, teasing jimin a bit. he didn't steal anybody's job...at least he didn't think so...

jimin shakes his head. “no, but i got offered just tonight to floor this section. tomorrow i’ll be back where i originally worked.” sebastian pays attention to jimin speaking, yes. she was all over his body with just that one hand. touching up on his stomach, jimin was embarrassed because he didn’t shave his body—so naturally he had hair on his stomach. just a bit. he’s hoped it didn’t turn sebastian off. that was the last thing he wanted.

“s-sorry.”

“don’t apologize, fairy. i actually like hair. at least you’re comfortable, hm?”

jimin nods, softly. sebastian looks at his lips, ‘ _fuckfuckfuck…_ ’ he’s lips were to die for. they were just like dolls. nice and plump, pink. the shade of lipstick topping it off—making it even more plump-like. sebastian touches the lips. feelings jimin breath on her fingers. sebastian wanted to destroy jimin.

“minnie-baby, i am getting _real_ impatient here. do you have any type of recommendation of what girl can satisfy _me_ and my crew?” sebastian asked, simply. she was still touching up on jimin’s stomach, jimin getting all red in his neck that traveled up to his ears.

and that hurt jimin, _was she not into him?_ why would she go through all this to only say she wanted a female this whole time? jimin blinks his attention to his hands, feeling embarrassed. “momo’s really good, nayeon as well, kira, and allison. they’re all very good at pole and pretty-“

sebastian leaned in, jimin thought she was about to kiss him. jimin freezes in sight. _holy fuck._ “that’s awesome, fairy. now for me? i prefer a boy. not too much into women these days…who’s at the top for that?” sebastian questioned, making jimin bunny-soft skin crawl with a heat that was in his stomach. ‘ _maybe i do have a shot, just go for it.’_

_“m-me?”_

_sebastian chuckles, “you? are you a dancer?”_

_jimin shakes his head. “no, but i can show you a good time…”_ he challenges and sebastian takes it, she hasn't backed down from a challenge, she was going to rock jimin’s world.  
she snaps her fingers, one of the guards was by their feet within seconds. “yes sir?”

sebastian snakes her arms around jimin’s waist, pulling him closer to her side. jimin feeding into it, he scoots closer to her ear—slightly biting at the shell, giving it kisses.

 _god, jimin wanted her so bad_...

sebastian having a very hard time finishing the conversation she was having with her guard. “-fuck, um- give us a room, make it fast.” sebastian tries not to moan when jimin starts rubbing her thigh, her chest. whenever the guard leaves. jimin’s bratty side arose when sebastian was looking at him. “you’re going to be the death of me, huh?”

jimin nods. “yes, i will be.”

and the two were foaming each other’s body like it was the end of the world. it wasn't nothing animalistic, the touches were slow and it had a story to tell. jimin was getting fed up with how long it was taking to a room. and honestly, he wanted to see how threatening sebastian could get, since she hates waiting.

“they're taking too long...i wanna go play right now. tell them to hurry up,” jimin taunts, sebastian was stunned at the behavior difference. she liked it. _sebastian is really horny now_ , she says out loud:  
“i swear to god, if someone doesn’t give me a room in the next two minutes... i’ll fucking blow someone’s brains out.” and everyone stops, taehyung who was still on the pole—stop dancing. her crew members look at her and jimin now.

sebastian gives them a puzzled look. “don’t look at me, someone get a room.” making jimin chuckle, everyone hears it too. everyone went back to what they were doing. ‘ _that’s so hot_.’ jimin thinks. she had such power and authority over everyone and it just made things harder for jimin. now, the two really couldn’t keep their hands off each other. jimin running both hands through her locks, pushing her hair back—exposing her forehead.

sebastian's hands dance around with jimin’s lower half, touching up on his ass, messing around with the hem on the shorts. she wanted to pull them down so bad. she wanted to see him, truly. “fuck baby, i really want you to sit on my face.” sebastian teases wet, and raw in jimin‘s ear. jimin blush pink once again. sebastian looks at the guard. him singling they got a room.

“let’s go have some fun.”

. . .

music was already playing so jimin started dancing on the pole—not really looking at sebastian. jimin touches his own body and he watches as her head follows along with his hand. jimin teasley touched his own hardened cock, he shook his head whenever sebastian said, ‘continue’. jimin bites his lip—bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. jimin is tired of dancing now, he makes his way over to sebastian and sits on her lap.

sebastian groans, liking the way his hips grinder against herself. _this is what she needed_. this fairy princess.

she grabs his hips and lets him move his hips to the beat of the song. “let me take you home? i can shower you in hundreds, baby.” she imported, factly. jimin doesn’t talk. what he does do is, he opens her legs and moves up his hands to ‘ _the thing_ ’ that was in her pants—hard cock. she flinches and stops his hands. “you’re playing with fire, princess.”

“it’s minnie, not princess. i am not your princess.”

“ _baby_ , let me make you feel good…” jimin felt the mess he was making in his pants, it was so wet and hard down there. all because sebastian’s voice was raw and raspy, it caught him off guard. jimin makes her open her mouth, slightly. jimin using his thumb to touch her soft bottom lip. ‘ _i wanna kiss it so bad_.’ she leans to kiss him, but he rejects. jimin could hear the steam being blown off of her.

jimin knew how bad she wanted him, it was obvious.

“princess, baby, fairy, sweetheart…please, i am so fucking horny-…”

jimin doesn’t let her finish because he places a wet kiss on her lips. only a peck. it was enough to shut-up talking sebastian. “shh, baby.” he teases. jimin turns around and grinds his ass on her pelvis. sebastian groans at the feeling. head falling back, eyes closing. “fuck.” sebastian needs more, “i want to fuck you.” she says simple and jimin chuckles. “you can’t, baby. only dancing.”

sebastian controls jimin’s hips. both of her hands on his ass. the feelings of the friction she was making made jimin lightly moan. _fuck_. “you did all this teasing just to tell me that?” sebastian question, hopefully that wasn’t the case. jimin nods. “ _yes, daddy._ i did.” jimin swats her hands away from his now red ass due her touching up on it.  
jimin turns back around, to sit on her lap again.

“i want to do something with you…”

_this could go all wrong or all right._

jimin pulls out the drug bag that charlie gave him. sebastian looks at the bag, eyes narrowing at it. sebastian sits up now, back completely straight. “where’d you get that?” jimin curses himself because she didn’t sound happy. jimin points to the door. “um, charlie gave it to me, i just go around and…ask. fuck—sorry. i just thought- _don’t shoot me_.” jimin mouth rambles, cause he really just fucked up this whole thing.

sebastian takes the bag from jimin’s sweaty hands. she could tell he was getting way more nervous. “fairy, i am not going to hurt you. i couldn’t do that. i mean…you were just following orders. are you sure charlie is the one giving you these bags?” sebastian asked, again. she needed the right information to do the right things.

jimin nods, and jimin is now actually thinking about it... jimin doesn’t even know where this is coming from. why did charlie want it in his club?

“where does it come from?”

sebastian points to a name that was on the seal, jimin didn’t even know it was there. ‘ **RICK** ’. sebastian cursed, “i can’t tell you everything… but don’t take these bags anymore for your boss, you understand?” sebastian grips jimin’s waist a bit more tightly to get his point across, jimin really wanted to know why it said: ‘ **RICK** ’ - was that the bad guy? why did charlie do business with someone like the bad guy? there were so many questions jimin wanted to ask her. jimin feels her tap on jimin’s stomach.

“um, fairy - i am sorry, but i have to take care of some newly business.” sebastian says, calmly. and jimin hated it because jimin could actually see how angry she was, her eyes being way more dark than whenever they started. jimin whimpers, not wanting her to leave him. “did i ruin this? i am sor-”

sebastian shakes her head, that was the last thing jimin did. she was pissed that his boss was a snake and that she trusted him, she was about to rip someone’s head off and it was about to be charlie’s and anyone who worked for him - she was over it.

“no, fairy, don’t think that please. listen - i really appreciate you this night and i am going to talk to your boss to let you on the stage way more. here.” sebastian takes out hundreds of bills of money jimin couldn't even count to the eye. _his mouth waters_... that was the type of money taehyung makes. jimin nods, feeling a light blush flush his face once again - everything she said made jimin blush or get all getty. he really liked it. “ok-ok.”

sebastian leaves jimin there, on the bed thinking about what type of business she needed to talk about to his boss.


	2. 𝟐. 𝐅𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐘 𝐉𝐈𝐌𝐈𝐍

‘ _should i put a bullet in his head for good_?’ that was the exact thought that ran back into her mind whenever sebastian stepped out of that room—leaving jimin in that bedroom high and dry. that exact thought was tempting and sounded like the best.

for one, she was over the lies, tired of the tip-toeing around the truth with charlie, sebastian never liked charlie - at all, charlie thought he had a sharp tongue, but in reality - everything that came out of his mouth was pure bullshit, _all bullshit_.

he was brainless.

and now, sebastian _actually_ wanted to make him brainless because of how pissed she was.

for two, the only real decent reason she decided to vouch for him was because yoongi thought it was the right thing to do, how wrong that turned out to be. 

she hated charlie’s guts way more now. she headed straight for that VIP section.

she didn’t leave too long ago with jimin whenever they were in that VIP section. the two of them locking hands walking quickly to their own room, almost tripping on each other's feet from being way too excited. she did feel really bad about leaving jimin there by himself.

she wanted jimin as far away from ‘ _cherry bomb_ ’ cause she was close to burning it down. 

it was definitely for the greater good, she wanted to tell him to stay away from the club in general, but she couldn’t because it was his choice.

the whole club was a bust of drugs and bullets. 

everyone on their toes - waiting for the first wrong move to happen. 

a fairy like jimin shouldn't be working there, sebastian wanted to get him out of it.

every single step sebastian was taking was setting her mind of what to do to charlie. it wasn’t a shock to sebastian, it wasn’t. charlie was always off and on with drugs his entire life. swearing to sebastian that he could handle heavy drugs being on his shoulders. he swore on his soul that he wasn’t ever going to let ‘his’ club be filled with drugs: yet here it was, jimin exposing the ugly truth in all that. 

it pained her to see jimin carrying something lethal like that. she found herself getting a cold chill to think: ‘ _what if he showed that on the streets…_ ’

he wasn’t made for selling drugs and that just made sebastian even more infuriated than ever. 

‘ _cherry bomb_ ’ was sebastian’s club. it was in her name, not charlie’s. sebastian broke his nose whenever she heard the word that charlie was going around telling people it was _his club_. that was the same day sebastian finally let that statement go from it being ‘her’s’ to ‘his’ letting charlie have it because yoongi pushed her to give him a share of her money to make more, so sebastain had permitted the club as ‘his’—that wasn’t really the case. 

sebastian’s mouth went absolutely sour whenever she had the name: ‘rick’ in her mouth, she hated that fucker more than god knows. rick has been more than a pain in sebastian’s ass for more than two years now.

he was always looking for a way to compete with sebastian - which pissed her off a lot. he was annoying and he definitely couldn’t take care of anything for too long. sure, rick was a bit taller than sebastian, he had muscles of a pig, but that didn't stop sebastian from wanting to beat his ass. 

rick had a club of his own just like sebastian’s - it was across town. only difference: he treated all his women like absolute trash. his women weren't getting their correct share of money they earned rightfully as to sebastian, whatever money is thrown to the dancer or floor-worker, it's all there's. they earn it.

he followed her every move. 

copying her every move. and now, he jacked her money from her without her knowing, he had a deathwish coming. 

the twist in this whole situation was: _rick wanted to kill sebastian_ , that was clear. he was very vocal about putting a bullet in the middle of her head, everyone knew that rick had a burning jealousy of what sebastian had. rick thought that it should've been him on top and that sebastian ‘cheated’ her way up (whatever that meant), and the fact that charlie was one of rick’s carriers made everything worse. that was rick’s money now, every dollar that sebastian trusted charlie with - was rick’s now and that was a _big no_ in sebastian books. 

sebastian doesn’t even knock on the private room door that her best man, yoongi was in.

she just turns the nomb slighly, she peeks her head in - yoongi was laid up against the exotic dancer, yoongi, hearing the sound. he opens his eyes, his eyes scanning the expression on sebastian’s face: ‘ _fuck, someone is going to die tonight._ ’ yoongi thinks, he knows it. 

sebastian finally steps inside the lovemaking room, the female that was laid out on the bed with yoongi, realizing what needed to be done, she awkwardly gets up--eyeing sebastian’s tall stance - her aura was all dark and someone could just tell something was wrong. yoongi just knew the load sebastian was about to lay on him was about to break him as well.

sebastian, standing there - rolling two black matte dice she kept with her whenever she needed to think or just knock off some steam: the thing scaring yoongi was that he hasn't seen those killer dice in a full year. so he knew some fucked up shit was about to go down, he sits up from the bed, completely shirtless. he scoots down to the edge of the bed to listen. 

whenever the exotic dancer ran off.

sebastian locked the door right after she left them, she scooped out the hallway they were in just in case for anyone listening in, that was the last thing she wanted. 

she was in the clear, she was sure the exotic dancer told the guard not to let anyone through because sebastian was through the floor pissed. 

sebastian takes a deep breath before turning her shoulder to yoongi. she was still fooling around with the now semi-sweaty dice, whenever she got angry in any type of way - her palms got ridiculous sweaty and it was one of those moments. 

“what’s wrong, seb?”

“charlie, min, fucking charlie was the snake in this sitution. listen - remember whenever jungkook came to us - talking about there was someone taking our business? it was charlie! jimin exposed his ass, jimin showed me my own drugs with rick’s name on it. the load i give is now rick’s - which means, i lost money and that motherfucker has it. he is ahead of the game and guess what? i am going to muder charlie’s ass.” sebastain completely goes off the rails, yoongi’s was there every time she had melt-downs, trying to comfort her with a solid plan - which tends to work… _most times_. (this wasn't most times, yoongi concludes.).

yoongi sits there, completely dumbfounded. 

yoongi understands why sebastian was so upset now, yoongi knew she hated to lose or come second place: those words were nowhere near her vocabulary.

sebastian was a boss, and she acted like one. 

yoongi’s eyes shut, he felt both hands touch his forehead - pushing his midnight-black locks back a bit. he held the hairs back - lighting tugging on them. he was already stressing about this - he didn’t like how this was sounding. a massive headache began to take place at the front of his head. 

_this was a massive problem._

“fuck, seb, _fuck_.”

“it's either rick or charlie. one has to go. i am tired of the bullshit, min.” and yoongi knew she was upset. it was clear in her voice whenever she spoke to yoongi about trouble like this. it was a lot of shit. a lot to the name sebastian was carrying, it was heavy that back problems were a part of the journey. apart of yoongi just knew if sebastian went to kill one of them, that would just cause confusion and way more threathes. sebastian would end up dead. and not was not about to happen.

yoongi hasn’t seen murder in months, he hasn’t. it was rare that sebastian killed someone, it wasn't really a part of her overall brand. plus, yoongi could tell she was having a good time with jimin until he pulled out the drugs. he didn't want to drag this night down more simply because her emotions were controlling her actions.

“how about you beat that fuckers brains out him instead? that’ll kill two birds in one stone. calm you down and scaring him shitless. that's a better solution, yeah?” yoongi conclues, she stops messing around with her dice - putting them back where they came from. that was a good sign of calming down. she was calm enough to continue a conversation like the one yoongi and her were having. 

she actually did like that idea more than killing. 

“will even get jungkook and jin too - we’ll all jump his ass.”

sebastian nods, forever loving the way yoongi thought out things instead of doing. that was probably her biggest downfall of being ‘at the top’ she was more of a doer instead of thinking things out and if she haven't found yoongi - or yoongi found her, she would've been dead--forgotten about. sebastian was shaken from her head, yoongi gripping onto her shoulder—leading her out the room. 

“let’s go take care of business, boss.”

. . . 

“ _fuck_ …kook, you’ve might’ve broken all of his teeth's… _do it again_.” sebastian chuckles, darkly. she was eager to see charlie’s face smash into the wall that jungkook slammed him on, sebastian hearing the hard teeth crack in his mouth. 

charlie screams in agony. him panting out: ‘ _all of you are going to pay for this!_ ’

just a little after the club slowly started dying down. the club was at that time where it wasn’t really popping with consumers and drinks nor was it dead. there were still consumers around, not too many.

sebastian catches charlie down in the basement of the club, she has to hold back punching him right there. she had to stick to the plan jungkook made up within seconds. the moment sebastian told her guards: jungkook and jin. their eyes lit fire as well. telling sebastian that she needed to ‘ _make that fucker pay for messing with our money,_ ’ especially jungkook. he was ready to slam charlie’s whole body into the earth's core. jungkook was the fighter that sebastian loved and needed in this type of situation. 

‘ _sebastian, why haven’t you ripped this motherfuckers’s skin off yet?_ ’ 

sebastian just _loved_ how loyal her team was, every decision made was always a team decision, the final decision was always up to sebastian to decide. 

jungkook made the plan up, a simple one: get charlie alone in the upper car-garage, only employees were allowed in. charlie and sebastian were going to talk about ‘small business’. on one could see the things that were about to happen to poor charlie.

now, jungkook finally got to crack down on charlie to get him to talk. first of all, jungkook had no type of mercy to begin with. jungkook was a hard-head whenever it came to fighting or violence in general: jungkook's way of learning was through violence, and fighting. jungkook was angry about the situation, jungkook grew up with no mercy - it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t show his enemies the exact same, if not…worse like charlie. screaming in sheer pain, feeling him lose teeth. 

“charlie…” sebastian sings softly, getting his attention. blood all over his lips and nose. breathing hard and begging for mercy. charlie was on his knees, jungkook having one of his monster platform shoes he loved to wear directly on one of charlie’s hamstrings to keep him still, jungkook gripping a huge glob of his hair - directing his eyesight to sebastian was now towering over panting charlie. “he’s all yours, boss.”

“when were you going to tell me about that deal you made with rick, hm?” sebastian says, soft. yoongi rolling his eyes playfully, chuckling slowly because he just knew _how fucked charlie_ was at this point. nothing could save him from the beating he was about to get. sebastian speaking in a calm voice while still burning with anger on the inside was a dangerous game. the deadliest.

“he is so fucked…” yoongi mumbles, looking up at the ceiling. it was almost painful to watch.

charlie looks at the ground, he wonders what gave it away. “sebastian-sebastian, it wasn’t my idea. rick came in there, held a gun - fucking gun to my head. threatening to shoot up my club and all my girls, that’s why i did it. please. believe me.” charlie pants out, having a very hard time breathing due to all the blood that gathers up from getting most of his teeth knocked out. charlie spit out another batch of blood. all of them watching a tooth fall out as well. 

“you let that happen - you just decided to keep selling business like this was just going to blow over? charlie, your fucking workers are flashing my drugs like it’s candy!” sebastian snaps at the end of her sentence because it was irritating her now that she said it outloud. charlie flinches at the voice change. 

“who flashed you?”

“jimin, he exposed your ass and i thank god for it. all your fucking girls have it. they can all go to jail and that’s business lost - you fucking idiot.” sebastian grips the collar of charlie’s bloody shirt. charlie slightly jolted at the rough grip. “ _that fucking twink wasn’t even supposed to be nowhere near that room tonight._ ” charlie just ratted himself out, yoongi kept that line in his brain, he just openly admitted he did know what was going on, charlie keeping the truth from sebastian. 

charlie told jimin to never flash his bag to sebastian or his crew in any type of way. but jimin needed the money so he did it anyway. 

_twink_? “are you fucking stupid, call him a twink in front of me again, i’ll make sure you wish you weren’t alive you fucker. don’t talk down on jimin.” sebastian draws that line between right and wrong, jimin was right in this situation. he was doing his job, selling the drugs. and charlie has the nerve to call jimin a twink right in front of her face? 

charlie chuckles, “what? got a crush on that faggot? wow, sebastian. you have all the money in the world and yet you still go for the bottom of the barowll. all jimin is worth is for a quick fuc-“

_everyone tenses up_ whenever sebastian swiftly brings out the gun that was on her waistband, putting the barrel into charlie’s mouth. “said it again, i dare you!” sebastian grips charlie’s hair. jungkook letting go of charlie’s hair - walking backwards slowly. yoongi walked forward into the situation, he was praying that there were no bullets in that gun. the situation could go ugly. charlie whimpered around the gun was laid right up near his throat, any moment of death awiting him, crying around the barrel. “i am sorry, i am sorry!” it was muffs. 

sebastian’s eye contact was the scary thing for charlie, her eyes were completely black, the hoods of her eyes were making it look like she had no type of white in her eyes, her eyes were directly on charlie’s shaky, glossy ones. her eyes were showing a temptation of wanting to pull the trigger. she wasn’t afraid to do it, she didn’t care if she had a growing target on her back because of this. he didn’t need to bring jimin into the conversation, that blew steam up in sebastian head. 

“listen to me you scumbag, motherfucker cause i am going to say this shit once. bring me back my fucking money. all of it. and i am taking back my club. it’s in my name, tell rick time is ticking. by next friday, i expect every fucking cent to be at my fornt door step.” sebastian pulls more down on charlie’s hair, bending his head back more so the gun barrel goes deeper in his throat. jungkook could see how far the gun was down charlie’s throat. ‘ _to be that guy…_ ’ jungkook thinks, this could end very badly.

“and if that doesn’t happen, this gun will be right here, waiting for you, you understand?” charlie nods, tears streaming down his face onto the gun. sebastian chuckles, she loved scaring individuals. 

“speaking of jimin, you’re going to him on the stage whenever he wants, okay? he can decide what he wants, do you follow?” charlie nods, he couldn't believe jimin got him into this situation. 

_sebastian pulls the trigger, no bullets._

the click of the gun safety going off makes everyone jump though especially charlie. he muffed out a scream. he relaxed whenever nothing happened.

yoongi breathed too, he really thought for a second she was going to kill him. he saw that rare form of sebastian. as yoongi stepped back to watch sebastian finish him of. yoongi smiled weakly whenever he watched sebastian back-handed slap charlie with that metal gun, knocking him down - groaning, coughing up blood and vomit. _ew_.

“get him out of my face.”

“yes sir.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	3. 𝟑. 𝐃𝐈𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐄𝐑 𝐉𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐒𝐋𝐀𝐏 𝐌𝐄?

_‘...throwing his head back in pleasure whenever jimin feels sebastian press her tip on the rim of his clenched hole. mouth cropped wide-open, eyebrows narrowed to each._

_her cock stretching him out as her cherry lips meet his cotton candy ones. “fuck…” jimin brags out - right on top of sebastian mouth. he was so fucked out. he could feel her in his stomach - poking his sweet spot. his eyes are crossed-eyed as he continues to feel her rearranging his guts._

_the kiss is soft and quick, jimin feels her wet tongue on his only for a few seconds, whenever she pulls away jimin pouts, wanting more._

_“you’re going to get what you want, fairy. don’t you worry.”_

_her hips slowly move until they’re glued against the backs of jimin’s shaky thighs - jimin’s knees were already unstable from being on his knees for so long before this position._

_jimin couldn’t even count the amount of orgasm he had during this session. jimin lets out a light cry - almost sobbing whenever sebastian shifts both of jimin’s legs over her left shoulder, she wants jimin to feel every inch of her. at that angle jimin could feel all of her. every vein._

_choking out - “oh, fuck - mommy. ple-“ jimin was feeling a lot in that moment. he was nervous someone was going to walk-in on them because they weren’t necessarily hidden from the real world. and jimin overall was feeling something tight and heavy building up in his stomach as she continued to fuck him, mercifully._

_“oh, daddy!” jimin simply cries out, not sure whether to push away or press further into the feeling because fuck, she was fucking him like she didn’t care to break him whatsoever._

_jimin violently jolted as she was deep inside him, feeling all around his stomach. jimin looked at his stomach and he could see the outline of her inside. oh fuck._

_“you feel so good inside…m-me. yes.” jimin whispers to himself, not knowing sebastian could hear him. sebastian slightly brushes the brown locks back - some of the strains of hair sticking to her fingers, exposing his red ears. oh how innocent does this fairy look._

_“do you feel me in your little tummy, hm? that’s me?” sebastian taunts with a lighter voice that went straight to jimin’s cock. it jolted._

_jimin nods, not able to form a single word. “-yes daddy, so deep…” he slurs in the silk, drool staining the silk sheets._

_the thick, dirty noises make heat rise in jimin’s puffy cheeks - they had red hand outline marks from the slapping sebastian was doing. slapping around jimin like a drag doll, he loved it. and jimin was embarrassed of his dirty thoughts and how much his body gave away in moments like this._

_wet and thick noises coming from him, all times to be embarrassed, of all things to be embarrassed about._

_sebastian takes the time to apply enough pressure on jimin’s sweet spot to get him to react. her strap was thick enough to easily touch it with each heart-felt thrust. jimin moans were soft. not too loud, and he wasn’t quite. he was in his own world._

_sebastian smiles whenever she props jimin up a little higher up on her lap, jimin moaning, begging for mercy on his sweet-spot. he was beginning to feel very overstimulated. sebastian still was poking at the most puffy sweet spot of the fairy._

_“oh fuck -“_

_jimin looked absolutely destroyed already - hair matted in every direction, face makeup was fading into more of a shiny face, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. jimin spent hours doing it in the mirror for it all to get messed up. jimin was an absolute wreck, and honestly, sebastian doesn’t look much better either._

_“i wanna kiss, kiss me.”_

_she kissed waiting jimin, not bothering to make it nice cause jimin told her not to go nice. just crushing their faces together in an act of total possessiveness.’_

“jimin!” 

jimin jumps at the loud voice, shaking his head. “w-what?” he just a bit breathless. he has to look around to see where he was, he was his job - ready to clock-in, but start zone out, which turned into a fantasy. 

was he really daydreaming about a mafia boss fucking his brains out? and the fact jimin had to see sebastian within less than thirty minutes made it worse, he didn’t know how to act anymore around her. not after last night, jimin could still feel her hands on his bottom and body when he danced for her. 

“check the board, okay? some things have changed.” 

  
  


_. . ._

  
  


jimin tilts his head slightly to the left, confused. ‘ _was this a mistake? was someone pranking me? why am i up there?’_ jimin thought this was some type of a sick joke, cause there was no way... he blinks attention to the room filled with women and men, jimin’s eyes narrowing down on each individual, looking for suspension and he doesn't find it.

jimin was told by the house-mother to check the board whenever he walked past her smaller box-like office. the board let each and every employee know what position they were going to fill that night.

and that was confusing jimin, because he was put down for each position. 

_floor-work, stage, and VIP_. 

he was only a floor-worker and there was on way in hell that charlie overnight decided to change things up cause that was the last thing charlie would do for someone like jimin. charlie hated jimin for god knows why, the only real reason jimin got a job there was because of taehyung, jimin was always weak.

jimin was tossing and turning that early morning after having that moment with sebastian, he still felt so bad for ruining a moment. and apart of jimin thought this was sebastian’s doing. 

‘ _maybe this was the business she was talking about?_ ’

jimin sighs, tired. he tilts his head back - shutting his eyes - turning his body to tell the house-mother that she made a mistake on the board. jimin drags his feet walking to the house-mother’s small office. 

he knocked on the small window that he could see through, asking her if she had time to talk. jimin sees her mouth move: ‘ _come in_ ’.

“tay.. i think you made a mistake on the board...it says i am booked for everything: the stage, floor, VIP...i’m not a dancer!”� jimin was awkward saying it because no women or men ever complain about where they were working for the night at that strip club. not really. 

jimin just didn't want to take someone's job away from them, that was the last thing he wanted to do. ever since sebastian said that to him, jimin hasn’t been able to remove it from his mind. he wasn’t the type of person to do that. 

everyone already _didn’t_ like him so if he was taking someone’s money…

the house-mother, taylor swings around on her chair - there was another digital board of where the girls and guys needed to be or do. her eyes scan for jimin’s name and it was true: jimin was available for everything they offered. 

“minnie, didn't you hear? boss put you down for everything...he saw how hard-working you were. you deserve it he said.”

jimin coughs, charlie did what? jimin just stands dumbfoundedly, there was no way in hell that jimin just appeared magically on that board just because he was ‘ _hard-working_ ’ or that he ‘ _deserved it_ ’ there was no way in hell that this was the outcome without some type of heavy push from charlie. charlie hated jimin’s guts. the only reason jimin was working there was because of taehyung and his cutting ways to manipulate a man.

“no, taylor. i really think this is a mistake. charlie woul-”

“i am talking about sebastian - sebastian put you down for these jobs.” and jimin doesn't know if he got butterflies at that or he just realized how deep shit he was in. this was great news, yes. but at the same time...if jimin disappointed sebastian in the slightest jimin would be out of a job. jimin tugs on his bottom lip. _he was fucked._

jimin gives taylor a light smile before exiting to leave. he felt a peng at his heart. this was really good news, the best he has heard ever since he’s been working here. 

jimin was always feeding into people's opinions about him. it was always a habit of his that he could never break, no matter how hard he tried.

he was just cared too much about people's opinions about him. it was just him. hearing this just made him go into a new wave of thoughts: _‘if someone finds out about sebastian helping him get to this position...they’re going to rip me apart._ ’ 

the girls and guys there always had head-strong opinions and thoughts about everything. they weren’t judgmental, but they weren’t the most open minded people either. the moment they find out about jimin getting a free ride up to the top. they were going to eat him up like a dog and spit him out. jimin wouldn’t hear the end of it.

jimin makes it near his locker station, seeing that taehyung’s night bag was on the bench that was in the middle of the lockers. 

“ _bitch_ , what’d you do?” jimin hears behind him—immediately knowing it was taehyung’s chanted voice, jimin could hear the curiosity in it and he could also hear the excitement that leaked through. 

jimin turns his shoulder around, and jimin sees a really hype taehyung. he was ready for work - in his outfit. he was fixing his waistband while walking up towards jimin who began to run his mouth. 

jimin concludes that he knew. “i didn’t do anything, tae. i didn’t. all i did was dance on the pole. i didn’t even dance - she just told me that she was going to let me on the stage more. not the whole nine-yards.” 

taehyung shrugs while walking past jimin, he gives jimin a lazy smile. 

“whatever, right? at least you got money. i don’t mean to rub this in your face, but i told you so. instead of selling those drugs.” jimin rolls his eyes softly. taehyung was right though, jimin didn’t need coke to get more money, he just needed to know how to use his body correctly. 

and jimin hit the jackpot whenever he met sebastian. 

“you know, sebastian is probably going to make you the main dancer here. taking my spot - which i am not complaining about.” jimin really didn’t know what taehyung was talking about. that just goes to show that jimin was a blind-eyed to the stripper scene. he didn’t know how it worked, how it ran. all he knew was drinks and how to serve customers. that was his only talent. 

“tae, i don’t want to do that though… you worked hard for the top.”

taehyung points his finger at jimin. it was almost like taehyung was mad at jimin, his face was red. his mouth was cropped open to rant. 

“ _listen_ , i am going to kill you myself if you don’t take this opportunity, jimin—you have a mafia boss on the tip of your tongue...not to mention, around your finger!’” taehyung spat’s out. 

before jimin could even say anything taehyung opens his mouth again,

“if you don’t go after that fucking money, that dick - i am going to fuck you up myself, that’s a promise.” taehyung spoke nothing but facts towards jimin. jimin had a clear way to get all the money he wanted. he had what it took to be the ‘ _it’_ girl. and he was just sitting there wasting it because he was scared the people around him weren't going to like him? 

sebastian was taken back with jimin; she - herself put in a request just for the fairy and herself to be alone in a room later that night, jimin could dance and take care of others, yes, but the dancing was mainly for sebastian liking. she made sure that information got spread around quickly. that’s why people were looking at jimin weird. 

jimin opens his mouth to say something, but it go cut off by a loud bang. that bang followed by a shout for the unbothered dancers. 

everyone’s head turns to the scene: charlie stumbles over to the section where taehyung and jimin were located. jimin jumps at the sudden loud bang, the air shifts, it begins way more stiff. 

“where the fuck is that _faggot_?” 

it happened too soon. before anyone knew. charlie was at a distance with the two confused dancers, shouting at jimin because of what charlie caused. taehyung was heavily confused about the situation, but he of course was on jimin’s side of the story. taehyung doesn’t even like charlie to begin with. it was the perfect time to snap on him anyway. 

“what did i do?” jimin questions, people were looking at him crazy. 

“you know what you did, you fucking snake. you ratted me out to sebastian - for christ sake look at my fucking face, bitch!” charlie’s word we’re knifes in jimin’s chest whenever he stabs him with those words: exposing what happened the night before. 

jimin feels short of breath. 

_this isn’t a game anymore._ jimin concluses, scared. he didn’t sign-up to be a teller in a story, he didn’t sign-up to snitch on someone. 

taehyung was looking at charlie’s banged up face, it being all red and puffy. a black eye, busted lips with a crooked nose. 

not to mention all those missing teeth, it really was affecting his speech. slur words. 

jimin opens his mouth, but instead he feels a sting on his left cheek. it knocked the wind of jimin - him stumbling back a little. 

‘ _did this fucker just slap me?’_

jimin visions clouds with tears because it actually hurt jimin, that slap was a backhand one. with full force of anger and despair. it was very clear charlie didn’t have any type of mercy on jimin.

charlie hated jimin’s guts more than anything in the world that was around them. jimin hears the rain of chaos that is breaking loose. 

taehyung shouting while throwing punches at charlie’s face. “are you fucking stupid? touch him again and i’ll beat the fuck out of you?! that’s my best friend!” taehyung did get a few hits on charlie, hitting his nose once again. 

taehyung didn’t get very far with it: he was held back by an unknown man that heard what was going on. him shouting over taehyung’s loud chanting voice. “aye! calm down-“ 

jimin gets up back on his feet with a little help from taehyung, taehyung finding his cool in jimin. “you okay, minnie? i swear to god, i am going to kill that motherfucker - you alright?” jimin nods instead, he was scared of his words. 

his mouth was dry and his lungs were having a very hard time breathing. jimin coughs, “i am okay, my mouth hurts though.” jimin blinks his attention to the unknown man and charlie. 

the man was definitely one of sebastian’s men, absolutely. he was dressed and spoke, gave it all away. and whenever he was seen by charlie...he immediately stepped away from wild taehyung. jimin and taehyung catches onto the conversation happening between the men. 

“tisk - charlie. sebastian lets you go off with a warning and you go and slap his newly prize possessions? wait till i tell sebastian this.” 

charlie’s eyes widened. no one in that room knew about charlie almost shitting his pants whenever he got that gun shoved down his throat. no one knew about the things that were running through sebastian’s headset when deciding if she should pull the trigger on him or not. charlie has a literal nightmare about sebastian and what she could do to him, that’s how powerful her business was. 

charlie gets teary eye thinking about the mafia boss finding out about him slapping jimin. he begins to plead yoongi. “no - yoongi, please. i’ll be a dead man. don’t. i’ll do anything you say.” and that’s how sloppy charlie was to the business of trade. he would suck anyone’s dick for praise, do anything to look like he was meant to be something. it was a pathetic thing to do, yoongi concluses.

yoongi puts his hands up, pointing to red beat face jimin and still hot-head taehyung. “aye, don’t apologize to me, apologize to him. he going to be the one with sebastian. his talking decides if you live if not.” 

and that’s how charlie was at the tip of jimin’s feet, begging him to not tell sebastian about what happened. yoongi silently chuckling at the scene. it was really sad to watch it go down. charlie on his knees, begging jimin to forgive and forget. 

before jimin could say anything - once again, but couldn’t because another one of sebastian’s men appeared from the door, pointing outside of the dressing room. “yoon, seb’s here. he wants jimin whenever he’s ready. ladies and gents - please do your job tonight.” jungkook focuses his attention on jimin and yoongi then the whole locker-room of girls and guys. 

yoongi points to jimin, “you ready?”

jimin shakes his head. he wasn’t. “g-give me ten minutes, then i’ll be out.” 

yoongi nods, understanding. yoongi takes a grip on charlie’s frozen body. 

“you. get away from jimin. if i catch you around him or his friends. you will be getting that bullet in your throat. don’t even try to test it.” and just like that - it has charlie running. jimin was wildly confused about everything that was going on. 

he was calming him down with taehyung rubbing his back and giving small pecks on his red cheek. 

taehyung says comforting words to shaken up jimin. 

yoongi and jungkook disappear to check around the club for last minute open ups. 

jimin getting up to let everyone know he was okay. he was embarrassed to say the least. very embarrassed. he witnessed something a dancer shouldn’t. it was scary knowing he was the reason charlie’s face got messed up. he skin crawled. 

_so that was the business she was talking about…_

. . . 

  
  


“hey handsome.” jimin calls out to sebastian. she was laid out alone on a single couch. both of her legs were wide open for jimin to slide his smaller body on the middle of them, jimin could see a real gold belt clinging to her waist along with the same gun from the other night. both of which made jimin’s inside act up. 

_‘fuck, she was so hot.’_

sebastian looked bored, she wasn’t interested in any of the dancers. even if they were naked, no likable expression in sight. all she wanted was jimin. jimin had the unmatched energy she wanted. she perks up at the light voice. she turns her head around and immediately sits up to look at dressed jimin. “hey fairy, you look very…”

jimin makes way into her lap, it was giving him flashbacks of what they did it last night, jimin being snuggle in her lap - slowly grinding himself up on her built thighs. 

jimin hands were all over sebastian the moment he got on top of her. feelings the softness of her midnight-black locks. she must’ve washed it. she smelt manly and warm. it was making jimin’s mouth itch for a wet kiss.

“i look like what…?”

sebastian looks up at the fairy, knowing what exactly she was about to say. the sexual tension the two had was too obvious. 

yoongi, from a distance, was watching them flirt with each other. the touches they would lay on each other was very eye-blinking and just not a secret. yoongi just wanted to shout, _‘there’s a private room waiting, fuck in there._ ’

sebastian could feel jimin’s light breath on her chin whenever she easily kissed his chin. “you look very easy to take apart, very easy to break.” she confesses on top jimin’s chin, lips brushing against the soft skin of his, his cheeks heat up with no regret. jimin has to look away for a few moments to recollect himself. he turns back to sebastian with a lazy smile. 

“are you going to let me take you apart this time or do i have to wait?” jimin hears the impatient tone in her voice, he does. jimin just fears that sebastian’s going to have a taste of jimin and not like it, or she does, but kicks him to the curb. jimin fears that. 

he nods, accepting. “gonna have to work for it though, _daddy_.” jimin’s voice goes soft when confessing. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


jimin gets an opportunity to kiss the mafia boss, he does. jimin has his head back as sebastian went to work on his neck and open chest; bruising his skin along the way. jimin was in heaven although - her lips were soft, the inside of her mouth was completely warm and the feeling of her nibbling on his skin was almost too good. 

jimin tugs on the black locks of hair to pull her away from his neck. she looks up at jimin, at his waiting lips. 

jimin leans in, giving the boss a peck on the lips - making sure to feel the energy that was all around them. jimin really did have sebastian wrapped around his finger. sebastian was hooked on jimin. jimin pulls away slowly, hearing the small groan sebastian gave off, wanting more of what jimin gave. 

jimin lightly shushes her. “kiss me again.” 

the stripper licks his lips while completely focusing on sebastian’s awaiting—anxious ones. 

jimin this time takes his time to kiss her. it was nice and slow. sebastian couldn’t help herself - her hands traveling all around jimin’s figure: she needed all those clothes off. 

jimin scent was sweet, as sebastian imagined. jimin tastes very soft and warm. vanilla and cream. jimin pulls away, out of breath and butterflies in his stomach. jimin looked like a mess already and they just began. his clothes were hanging on by a thread. sebastian didn’t even look far from being the same as jimin. she was horny, and it showed. her glances were just sex. her eyes were dark and her face was hot. 

“fuck baby, please tell me i can fuck you. i can’t wait another second.” 

jimin giggles, liking that thought. jimin really got the most powerful person in his city begging to fuck him? jimin really did a number. jimin kisses the shell of her ear, lightly nibbling on it: “fuck me brainlessly, make it hurt daddy.” jimin haunts, his bottom lip being slightly pouting out. sebastian simply looked like the type to make it hurt and jimin wanted it more than anything before. all of it. itset sebastian off. 

jimin blinks his attention to her taking her belt off - the strap gun that was to her side. jimin lightly smiles when the gun goes on the glass nightstand. jimin hearing the heavy sound of the glass and the gun coming to contact with each other. there were bullets in it because jimin heard the bullets shake in the gun. he wonders if that was for charlie, he definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that idea. 

jimin helps her take her suit jacket off as she makes it back to the bed - the black velvet slips over very easily off the shoulders, her chest tattoos peeking out of her unbuttoned collar. that was jimin’s weakness, it really was. the ink just made her skin pop and it matched well with everything. every tattoo she had was perfectly placed. 

jimin hands fiddle with her in a button-up shirt. the shirt is more expensive than the rent he pays for his apartment, probably. the shirt was real slik - it was pure and real to the touch. jimin felt on the top of the world unbuttoning the shirt. “excited?” jimin hears above his head. 

he doesn’t have enough time to answer her question - instead the sound of jimin’s jean shorts were being zipped down was music to sebastian’s ears, around the same time he finishes her shirt - the silk falling off her shoulder once again, leaving her in an black bra. jimin’s pants come off and he has to wiggle them off. 

there were more tattoos on her stomach than he expected. jimin was daydreaming once again as his fingers roamed her bare stomach. he takes more of a risk touching her breast. cupping them in his hands - not really bothering being gentle with them. they’re soft to the touch - his mind wanders to what she’ll taste like. lapping up her warm scent in his mouth would be a dream. 

“you get more beautiful every second i see you.” sebastian removes jimin’s wandering hands off her upper body, jimin gets a light blush across his nose and cheeks. to be called beautiful by the most handsome person he's ever seen was something else. a fire burned in his stomach to get touched by the mafia boss. 

“take care of me…” his word dragged when sebastian sits down on the bed, jimin scooting over to make more room for her. an arm was wrapping around his waist - jimin shakes his head, pointing downstairs. it needed the most attention. he was sure he was leaking through his underwear and it needed to be release. this was the frist time sex meant sometimes else other than a quick fuck to jimin. 

sebastian ringed-out hand slides down on his covered stomach. jimin flinching at the coldness of her rings. jimin doesn’t know what’s going on with him. he didn’t

known rings could be such a turn-on for the fairy. the sight of her hands on his lower stomach with those thick real gold and silver rings made all the difference in the world. the finger tattoos weren’t helping. jimin was moaning just at the site of it. “holy fuck.” 

her hands traveled down his stomach and it disappeared into his underwear. immediately touching up on jimin’s private area. she didn’t have room to move her hand, but she was squeezing it so tight that blood was rushing to his head making it hurt and an intense pleasure - he could help but let like a choking moan. 

“take your underwear off. hurry up, fairy.”

jimin does what he is told, the underwear being off and off the bed with record time making sebastian laugh at that. jimin was begging for it, he was practically begging to for her to be so aggressive he was going to break into two. ripped into halves and that was sebastian deep-hearted fansty. to see the fairy at a state of no return. a beautiful thought. 

jimin feels a vibration feeling in his dick as sebastian let’s go of the tight grip around his dick. jimin gasp lowly as he could see her rings outline in his dick. she brings her hand back up to his dick. lightly stroking it, wet noise filling the air because jimin’s precum and his natural essence was making him wet. jimin rolls his hips at the pleasure of feeling his body. liking the pace. 

jimin was in his own world, liking it. “can i slap you? do you like that? are you into that?” it was a genuine question that jimin didn’t know himself. he just got slapped a little under an hour ago and now sebastian was asking if he liked it? _‘maybe it was one of her kinks?’_ that was the only question that could explain it. being slapped by sebastian would be an experience, but jimin wasn’t ready for that just yet.

jimin lightly shakes his head, “not yet, we’ll work on it…” he hopes that was enough to satisfy her, jimin had a forever anxious feeling of disappointing her in any way. and this was one of those moments. jimin peeks up to look at her expression: it reads nothing. she looked mad or happy. 

“that’s okay, fairy. no worries. just wondering…” jimin’s head falls back heavy when her hand starts back up this time completely faster than before - knocking the wind out of jimin’s lungs. “oh fuck yes...that feels so good, don’t stop.” he could feel the dip in his stomach as it made a deep hole of pleasure. 

jimin could already feel himself coming. he had to hold back the urge. he didn’t know if that was what she wanted. 

she was doing things to the fairy, absolutely. jimin never in his life felt more on-edge and melted into her touch. it was unmatched. “ _mhm, don’t stop? you don’t want me to stop? look at you, princess - you’re doing most of the work. grinding yourself up into my fingers. you’re so fucking greedy and dirty._ ” 

that itself made jimin cum on her hands. the cum dripped out of his slit very smooth, round after round. jimin’s blabbering and talking nothing but nonsense, drool on his chin as his eyes flutter back into his head as the hard sensation takes over his body, it was a real orgasm that came within. 

and jimin couldn’t stop himself from cumming after that. they were uncontrollable as sebastian kept milking his sweet spots and kissing up to his neck. she was making it very hard for jimin to not break. 

everything about it all was making jimin get more flustered as they went on. mocking him, “ _awe fairy, i can feel you absolutely drenched - dripping all over my rings and fingers, you can’t even control yourself from cunning...that’s alright, i got you. let it go._ ” the taunting made everything more real, his skin crawling as he felt another load creep on him.

the door handle moves that catches sebastian’s attention, not jimin’s for obvious reason. the door gets a few knocks and yoongi is on the other side talking at the same time jimin starts to come down from his high - him reconnecting back to the real world. 

sebastian’s body covers naked jimin up pretty easily as the door opens to reveal yoongi with a flat face per usual. 

“what, what, what?” the irritated tone was very clear in sebastian’s voice. “i am busy.” she continues. 

yoongi points to the door. “fuck. i know, but you need to come outside. charlie.” what did he do know? just as sebastian was about to get her way with fairy jimin, it was just shut down by brainless charles? the gods and devils had to hold back sebastian from blowing his brains out. sebastian looks down at closed mouth jimin. a thin layer of sweet was on his forehead. 

“let jungkook take care of it. i a-“

“ **_rick is outside. he is in here. causing a scene in front of people. asking for you. he even tried to give jungkook a hard time._ **” that snaps her out of it, completely 

rick was at her club? sebastian eyes narrow, knowing this wouldn’t end well. rick was only there for one thing: cause trouble for sebastian, and more headaches for her whole team. not to mention, they were at a strip club, that would scare away business. rick was really getting on every last nerve sebastian got. _damn._

sebastian groans, “alright. i’ll be out in five. tell that fucker to wait in that room with chairs. make sure kook keeps a keen eye out for him and charles.” 

yoongi was taking mental notes down as she drags on her orders, him nodding whenever she was finished. yoongi rolls on his heels leaving the room, “yes, boss.”

it was quiet between the two, sebastian lightly got up and away from jimin’s body. jimin hates to admit, but he felt like he was the disappointed one. he knew how much sebastian wanted this to happen. jimin really couldn’t blame anyone, sebastian knew exactly what she was doing whenever she signed up for this job. she didn’t have time between relationships and work. that was only some much little time between the two it just didn’t work. 

sebastian hops on her own two feet, finding her shirt and slipping it back on. jimin feels a dread of emotions leave his body when he slides off the silk sheets and onto his feet, coming into contact with his underwear and shorts. the two get a few moments of silence whenever they get dressed. jimin finishes before her. 

jimin breaking silence: “this rick sounds...problematic.”

that makes sebastian laugh a bit, jimin hearing the breathy laugh. “oh he is, very. the night is probably over so you should go home with your friend. or go somewhere far from his ass.” sebastian was on her last set of buttons, she quickly finished up the job and bust off her suit jacket and put it on. jimin watches her wipe off his own cum off her rings with a cloth she made appear from her jacket pocket. 

jimin feeling a bit red in his flesh. knowing he came all over her hand and those expensive rings. he liked the thought of knowing that whenever she looked at them, she'd remember that moment. 

“i am sorry about this all. i know, i was looking forward to the rest of the night. sorry fairy.” sebastian easily rolls on her strap-gun to her side. 

jimin sits on the bed as he watches her easily pull apart the black gun, checking if there were bullets in there, she puts her pointer finger on the gun's frame and she slides the slider back and pops in place. the gun was officially loaded and ready for use, if needed of course. jimin could watch her load a gun all day if he could. that again got him a bit wet in his already ruined underwear. 

a dark part of jimin wanted those bullets to be made for charlie and this rick, he was sick and tired of them ruining his nights with sebastian. 

“you ready?” sebastian asks jimin, offering a hand so they could walk out together. jimin firmly grips her hand, intertwining their hands together. 

“yeah, i’m ready. promise me you’ll make it up to me?” 

  
  
  
  



	4. 𝟒. 𝐒𝐇𝐄’𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐒𝐓 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐑𝐘

  
  
  


jimin was following her like a lost puppy - he was following her to the room she requested rick and her to talk in. jimin didn’t know if he was going to attend it or not. sebastian didn’t say otherwise, jimin was walking hand-in-hand with the mafia boss. lightly following behind her. 

jimin dumbly tripped over his shoes due to the team of killers who have longer legs than him so they were taking three-times more than him causing him to fall behind and hurriedly trying to catch up. 

sebastian was talking to yoongi, jungkook about what happened whenever she was gone, they both filled her in on how he came in - causing trouble with her business and jungkook. jimin didn’t understand a word they were talking about, it was like they were speaking in a different language. jimin was catching onto smaller phrases they were talking about, but overall he didn’t understand not one bit. 

her prodigy, jungkook was going into great detail about showing both charlie and rick a lesson, because not only had they caused great pain to sebastian’s business in general, they were harassing her employees and partner. 

jimin could just  _ tell _ that the younger one was a  _ violent _ and a  _ devious _ person. he liked to hurt people when needed. jungkook had no problem going into the small conference guns blazing. 

jimin feels a little bit at ease considering he was holding hands with the most powerful man in their city. a few dancers and floor-workers stop to look at the small group of people moving from one end to another. seeing jimin on her side was something unheard of. it made jimin unnervingly hot inside his body. jimin didn’t know at the time, but really jimin was the most powerful in the city. 

jimin snaps out of his longing thoughts when he feels his hand being squeezed lightly and sebastian’s hoarse voice grumbles. “my love? 

jimin perks up whenever she is talking to him. “y-yes?” 

sebastian suddenly stopped in her tracks, facing towards jimin. out of the corner of his eye he could see yoongi and jungkook walking to the door, waiting for sebastian. 

her body was fully directed towards jimin’s smaller aura. he was looking more tinier than usual, his hair was still pushed back from when she did it herself. sebastian gives off a warm smile hopefully to get jimin to pick the right answer. 

“...things are going to get a bit...intense, maybe you should just stay in the locker-room. or floor the room.” sebastian suggestively persuades. 

no matter what happens to her or her business - sebastian didn’t want jimin to get caught in this mess of hurt and blood. she didn’t care if jimin could handle himself, it wasn’t an option. 

jimin shakes his head, standing his ground of wanting to follow her through those doors. he wanted to see inside her world. 

“i want to be with you. let me sit-in, you won’t hear a peep from me.” jimin lightly swings back and forth on his heels - hoping to hear a ‘yes’ from sebastian.

jimin wanted to sit into the talk because it was a ‘ _ one in a lifetime _ ’ type of chance. he wanted to know  _ how _ ungrounded work was. 

and most of all, he wanted to see how sebastian played in the ring of the unground. 

“just let the fairy sit-in, seb. we don’t got all night.” yoongi jumps into the conversation - siding with the fairy, jimin didn’t know if it had to do with him getting a bit rough up an hour ago or yoongi just wanted to get this over with. jimin didn’t know, but he didn’t care. 

jimin could feel the defeat come from sebastian, her shoulders dropping. so did her head as she sighs - sebastian accepting, still feeling like it was a bad idea. she  _ knew _ it was a terrible idea to do. 

she peels her eyes back open to see those glossy eyes jimin had, they were even worse than the puppy eyes she untangles their hands and they found a way into the sides of jimin’s round head, getting his attention. 

“fine. this is the only time, okay? i don’t want to hear a word from you, you understand me?” jimin  _ hates _ it, he  _ hates _ it all. her voice dropped two octaves talking to jimin about not saying anything. 

jimin nods simply, but that doesn’t fly in sebastian’s book. she needed to hear it so she could process to let him in sit-in. she lightly jolts his head. “tell me you understand. i want to hear it.” even though her voice got soft and gentle with jimin, he could tell she was worried and anxious to let him in. he could hear the worrisome tone in her throat, her eyes slightly shaking while looking deep into jimin’s bubbly - glossy ones. 

jimin sighs, he grips his hands around her wrist to comfort her in a way. “yes. i understand, don’t worry, i won’t say anything in this conference to anyone.” jimin words it out, knowing they had a moderately small worry that jimin was going to blabble to others. but jimin wouldn’t do that. 

sebastian nods, trusting him. jimin lightly removes both of his hands from her wrist, catching a glance at the wrist tattoo, her gold and silver wrist-watch getting caught in the light - blinding jimin for a hot second. 

jimin remained silent from when he was slowly walking into the room full of gangsters and killers. 

a lot of things happen within a solid minute going into that single room full of mobsters, a shameful act. jimin got stared down like he stole something from the gangsters, eyeing him up and down - making his bunny soft skin crawl. 

sebastian was watching every move of jimin, seeing how his body reacted with the tension that was upon that room. seeing him mess around with the hems of his jeans-shorts. when jimin takes a seat on the edge of the couch - he naturally glances at everyone in the room. his breath hitches when everyone beside the person in the middle. they weren’t necessarily too quiet either. 

mumbling how the fairy shouldn’t be in there, some were confused and referring to him as ‘ _ a stripper to entertain _ ’ the room (which they weren’t wrong, but they weren’t right either.) most of all - them undressing jimin with their stalky eyes. eyes burning jimin alive. 

sebastian breathed as she unbuttoned her jacket suit as she sat down hearing what rick had to say.  _ bullshit, more bullshit...most of all: bullshit.  _

“sebastian! it’s always good to see you, you’ve disappeared from the real world. what’s that all about?” 

naturally, jimin’s bare knees connect with the fabric of sebastian’s suit touching his bunny soft skin. jimin lightly flinches due to the cold - thick rings touch his knee. the mafia’ boss’s grips and lifts up jimin’s leg to lays it across her lap, her hands warming up his knees and such. jimin relaxing a bit more by that possessive action to get off those stalking eyes. 

“why’d you come today, rick? did you get the message i sent?” sebastian lightly cocks her head to the side hopefully to get her mere impatience rage, she could be doing better things at that point in time -- (like fucking jimin), but no. 

the only thing that was keeping herself sane was the kneeing jimin’s flesh in her hand. 

rick wasn’t  _ too _ bad. 

he was built the exact same way sebastian was, it was clear he was an off-brand of sebastian. jimin himself could clarify that - the way rick talked was the same way sebastian had words. the only thing that was bothering jimin is that he just  _ didn’t know how to do it right _ . 

_ be a boss, or a king _ . 

rick was very  _ clown-like _ . having jokes when he should be talking about business, using disgusting slang to get his point across, not caring about the meaning behind them. 

jimin has been around sebastian only for two full days, and a lot of this happened in those days - what didn’t change was the way she respected, talked with a meaning and had an authority voice. rick lacked that. 

rick gives out a fake pout, he mocked a tear falling out of his eye. “ouch, you’re so cold. and that i did. that’s why i am here. i was hoping to delay that deadline...i have a few works around next week-“

yoongi tries to hold in his laughter, he really did. but it was nearly impossible to. rick talked so crazy, demented sometimes it was more a joke than business. sebastian was a shorter-temper that was for sure because  _ she found nothing funny _ . it was showing. 

“instead of those works, give me back my fuckin’ money than you’ll be free to do those pointless works.” it was literal  _ knives _ coming out of her mouth. 

jimin sits very stiff in his seat. it made him get butterflies, she talked so soft witt jimin, but with rick, she wasn’t playing no types of games with the man it was almost embarrassing to see rick get talked down like that, but with rick or any other one of her friends - knew she was harder and had a thicker shell. 

during that time, rick was flipping around a switchblade in his hands. teasing it around his skin and fingers. 

“sebastian. i like you. even though you  _ cheated _ , i still think you’re a very hard worker. i understand you feel a devastating loss, you’re mad that I outsmarted you and took your money, to be honest - i think that’s fair game. you did the same to me with my club.” 

sebastian stops rubbing jimin’s knee.  _ that was the last straw.  _ her side profile aura was fueled with anger, jimin could see her ears turn a tint red, and her chest lifted up and down heavily. 

‘ _ oh shit.’  _

jimin wanted to touch her - to calm her, but he felt as if he did that he would get burned and hurt so he just stayed at a distance. hoping maybe yoongi or even jungkook would step in. 

“no, i didn’t. just because you run a shitty club doesn’t mean i stole your business, numbers don’t lie, money doesn’t lie. you don’t know how to run a business. if you did, we wouldn’t be in this situation-“

rick cuts in, leaning over - pointing directly at jimin. jimin clearly now could see the cover of rick - he was all jokes and laughter, but he was just as angry as sebastian and it showed. “we wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for  **_that whore_ ** who snitched in the first place.” 

jimin’s heart dropped nearly to the pits of his stomach, those eyes that he just shook over we’re back on. even harder,  _ ‘i snitched?’  _

jimin was doing his job, that’s what charlie told everyone to do. how was it his fault for doing that? jimin fears they are going to hurt him so he rubs his knee on the skin of sebastian’s upper hand. he gets the comfort he was looking for - sebastian gripping his knee, hoping he’ll calm down. 

sebastian falls silent, because she  _ knew _ that wasn’t just true. overall, the whole club was built on drugs. everything was. charlie was just another connection to getting her own product out.

we’re things went completely wrong, somewhere between that same month sebastian started coming to that club - rick decided to switch sebastian’s mix with his. cause rick knew how good her business routes were and obviously he wanted to take her out. and what better way to do that then taking out her drugs for his own? 

jimin and just about every single one that worked in that club just knew if they sold the dime-sized coke bags the money they made was for them to keep. extra money. as long as the money was clean, that profits rick instead of sebastian. 

jimin knew he shouldn't have never shown sebastian his bag, he  _ thought he would've _ hit the jackpot with her. instead, it landed him on the couch with two mafia bosses, and they're followers looking at him. 

“no. you wanna know who fuckin’ fault it is? it’s his fault.  _ you _ .” sebastian speaks up, pointing at beat-up charlie who was standing on rick’s side. oh, jimin couldn’t even begin to feel the deepening of her voice. jimin was oddly attractive and bothered. if looks could kill, man. charlie would be out. 

sebastian sits down jimin’s resting knee that was on her lap onto the floor. nice and easy. even though she was fuming outrageously, she still had a duty to take care of her fairy. 

she stands up, buttoning up her suit back up, declaring she was done with the meeting. jimin scoots to the edge of the couch considering it was looking like that meeting was just about over. 

“now! i am going to say it again. because it looks like you two fuckin’ brainless fuckers can’t comprehend. if i don’t get my money, and my trade back by friday. that fuckin’ bullet will go down your throat!” the chanted shout was so loud outside the club had a bit of a dip of sound. it going completely quiet then restarting back up. sebastian strains her voice, knowing it is powerful. jimin saw most of rick’s followers jump at the sudden shouting. 

rick, who was sitting on the couch with a smug smile on his face - then she points to charlie who was taken back by the sudden attention. no one spoke whenever she shouts at everyone in that room. her voice was raw and real in that moment. 

she takes a breath slightly to calm herself before blinking her attention to jimin who was innocently staring up at the boss with glossy eyes, his lips drawn a bit downward. his thighs glued together to contain the mess he made just by her doing business,  _ talking _ . it was all too for him. 

“come on, fairy. let me take you home.” 

  
  


. . . 

  
  


“i know you didn’t have a single clue what was going on and i apologize for dragging you in there like that.”

jimin really liked her voice at night, the atmosphere of that car ride was peaceful and at ease. nothing was out of place. jimin comfortably was on her lap, snuggling deep in the crook of her neck, smelling her natural musk. 

she rubs his back calmly and softly. 

both sync with their breathing. 

jimin eyes were big, the blacks of his eyes dilated due to him looking out the window into the city - the city was the brightest at night and the most live. the light was a comfort source. he loved late-night drives. 

he peels his eyes away from the window and he sighs. “you could always tell me what’s going on. i won’t tell anyone. plus, it isn’t your fault neither. I shouldn't have never picked up the drugs in the first place. both us are in deep shit now.”

jimin cracks a smile when he feels that she did as well. a heavy - hot breath on the top of his head as she huffed out a chuckle. “you’re right. but now, jimin. it gets  _ real _ serious now. you’re in a danger zone, that means i have to protect you from the bad, like rick. i’m serious.  _ he could have anyone right now to come and kill you while you sleep… _ ”

_ fuck.  _

protection from sebastian? the most powerful person, she had - literal government officials who worked for her, she had some many inside people that were higher than her on the list, but yet they all worked for her. and extravagant companies in the palm of her hands? she held cities in holding because of how much she was the glue and the reasons it hasn’t gone under. jimin was going to get protection from her? 

it did scare jimin that maybe someday he’ll wake-up and there was a gunman hovering over his body, pulling the trigger without a second thought. leaving a bullet in the middle of his head. 

but overall,  _ it didn’t scare _ jimin. it didn’t. he didn’t know why, but it didn’t. maybe because it was sebastian. sebastian took care of him. even though they only had two encounterments - they hit it off immediately. a bond began to happen two the two bloods. 

_ now, that scared him shitless.  _

sebastian could get whatever she wanted - she got it. simple. most of all she didn’t care less about the consequences of obtaining her own desires, her own victories: her business and her partners. she didn’t care about anyone but herself. 

she didn’t damn well care about the people hurt in the process, she didn’t. the repercussions for her actions were deadly, and the things she ripped apart to maintain the reputation were embedded within her name, she couldn’t say she was proud of it...

of course, the mindset changed when she met yoongi and jungkook. it changed though - it changed when she met jimin too because he gave her a reason to be good. to be better than she was at the time. 

yoongi made her the type to send handwritten letters and fresh baked chocolate-chip cookies to her mother back in her hometown. that’s the effect it all made on her, and jimin wasn’t far from that. 

that’s what made her different from rick and the others, even though sebastian had ways of hurting - she does it to protect and her the future of her own business. she doesn’t care if she was called ‘ _ soft _ ’ for having a heart for her mom, or even yoongi or jungkook. that’s what makes her the best. 

jimin falls silent after she talks about the dangers he was in. he didn’t have anything to say to that other than: ‘ _ fuck it. if i am going to go out like this, then at least i went out living a life that was interesting.’ _

jimin gazes out the window once again, getting lost in the world. the road getting familiar to his site due to him taking the exact route to his apartment. he wonders if taehyung was home already. 

he couldn’t find him anywhere after the conference. the club was pretty empty after that. some girls cleaning up the bar and some still stripping. sebastian didn’t really give a lot of time to jimin to pack up his stuff so they could leave. 

a belief moment of calm stop when jimin hears the commotion and the purr of a car engine stop - the driver just pulled them into the driveway step of the skyscraper apartment. 

“walk me to my door?” 

sebastian snaps over the seatbelt - it sissing back up to the original state. jimin feels his bottom touch the cold black leather of the car, giving him goosebumps for the second time that night. his shorts ride up as he scoots to the car door being opened by sebastian, the step up into the car was difficult as it was. jimin was short and needed all the help he could get up and down from the car. he tripped and hit his shin the first time. 

sebastian’s hand was being offered so he didn’t just jump down. he carefully stepped down and onto the ground safely. sebastian grabs onto the light work-bag jimin carries you work everyday. and she shuts the door and follows the footsteps of the dancer. 

the two walk a bit of distance. it was a bit of an awkward situation. not because sebastian just told the dancer that his life was now exposed to the world of drugs and guns. it was awkward because sebastian was quieter than usual - she always had  _ something _ to say in every situation. this time she doesn’t and it was affecting jimin. 

jimin stops at the front door of his shared apartment with his best friend, sebastian stalklike approaches with the bag in her hands, she hands it over to jimin who was giving  _ those _ eyes to her. jimin didn’t know what her problem was. 

“i still meant what i said back there,  _ you better make it up to for what happened tonight _ .” jimin digs up conversation starter to ease the tension sebastian was feeling. there was no good in having her stressed, that made all things go to hell. 

jimin sees it doesn’t work considering she doesn’t say anything, but looks at jimin’s face.  _ anxious.  _

jimin eases his hands up her chest, still feeling the same fabric he felt when he cupped her breasted him

his heated hands. jimin felt like electricity was running through her body, that’s how tense and on-edge she was. 

jimin grumbles, “relax, sebastian.  _ relax _ .” jimin breathy says, rubbing those tense shoulders hearing her groan. 

sebastian huffs in a breather, feeling her chest expands, she could almost feel her bones shake due to the anxiety her body was causing. she lightly shakes her head - she forces herself to rethink about the situation that happened over an hour ago, she knew she should’ve let him in that room.

“i am sorry for the way that rat talked to you, calling you that revolting word. believe me, i would’ve punched the shit out of him if it was outside of busines-“

jimin couldn’t even  _ begin _ . 

he didn’t mind not one bit, he didn’t. but what he did mind was the unspeakable rough nature sebastian was. it was a very clear line for her. the business is straightforward, no type of feelings or ongoing conversations in the chat. she uses dark slang and tongue, keeps a keen-eye and sense out of every single situation. most of all, she anticipates the absolute worst of every situation, that way she’ll have an immediate reaction to flood the scene before she’s the one that was killed. 

and that...that does a thing to jimin. it was so desirable, luscious. absolutely daring to the touch. jimin liked how dark and heavy she could get. it was something he could stay around for and not get bored. 

“-wanna know who should’ve punched? that brainless smug-fucker charlie. you should even let me do it myself. before you got there, he rudely interrupted me and taehyung’s conversation...called me every name in the book possible, he slapped me and i fell, hurt my ankle. that’s who you should’ve punched.” jimin rants, feeling the anger of the exact situation play out again. 

in the moment, jimin was lost and confused. now, not even seeing the deep waters of the dark underground world. he only saw what it could contain and yet he still got a sense of how’d it worked - now he felt he could’ve been the one beating up charlie instead of taehyung. jimin had an itch for it. 

“back up,  _ he slapped you _ ? why didn’t you tell me that?” a light layer of anger was seeping through the still tame voice of sebastian, knowing it wasn’t going to last long before she went off her rocket for the second time that night. 

jimin bounces up and down slowly on his heels, “i didn’t want to worry you again. and i didn’t know sebastian. i didn’t know what i did wrong - and he was the one coming up to me like i stole something for him.”

_ that’s makes sebastian chuckle. _

jimin sits still, absolutely blood-running cold into the hands of the mob boss. sebastian lightly combs through her hair, feeling her undercut - jimin’s eyes scattering to meet hers. his hands that were pocketing sweat as fast as he could blink. the night of the life dies down with jimin’s as he sinks deeper into the realization of what she was about to say. 

“well now you did,  **his life** .”

_ she’s going to kill him? _

jimin lip twitched at the tone switches, jimin was a bit away from the built body of the boss, but he sure as hell could feel the vibration of the deeper undertones of her words. she wasn’t messing around. 

_ charlie really fucked up.  _

“that lowlife coward isn’t a man of his word, never was, never will be. he would lick anyone’s shoes just to get his dick wet. that was the exact same motherfucker who ran to me looking for a job. his ass is going down, i mean it. fuck it. it’s gonna cause casualties-“

the mafia boss discerns the touch of the exotic dancer, feeling the strands of her hair being pushed back, exposing more of her forehead and face portions. 

“i understand that, i do. but constantly stressing over the same thing isn’t going to make the problem go away, you need to breathe and sleep on it.” his hands get tangled into the midnight black locks of hair - messing with the ends. 

and that itself was a different game jimin wasn’t sure of playing himself, yes, he liked the fact he had sebastian glued down to his finger and she would oblige to his meaner, but whenever she was taking lives...death. now, that scared the hell out of jimin. jimin wasn’t sure if he wanted to be apart of knowing he was the reason charlie was a dead man. knowing he has blood on his hands.

sebastian relaxes in the touch of the dancer, him lightly scratching the roots of her head to ease her mind. she perks up another conversation. more friendly. 

she hums, “you working tomorrow night? maybe we could do something fun.” and jimin likes that type of talking, jimin gets a warm swirl in his stomach when he feels the hands of a killer graze the lower part of his back - feeling up all on him. her eyes were back to being light and flirty, messing with his shorts belt loop. 

“no, i got a shift later at my other job.” 

“another job?”

“i work at a diner, serve food. breakfast, lunch, and dinner. twenty-four-seven.  _ dan’s dine _ .” he likes the feeling of the night brought upon them, the night falls on them - jimin felt like a getty school girl waiting for his crush to kiss him when she drops him off to her class. the light swaying back and forth on the heels was calming down the two bodies of curiosity, yearning. 

jimin does catch the eyebrow raise, and her nose flares dramatically. “really now? are you behind the kitchen or are you on the floor?” to see the site of the dancer in a setting like a diner would be an illusory state of seeing. sebastian watches his mouth curl up into a cheeky smile, the corners of his mouth coming up first.

“both, actually - i make a mean bacon-egg-and cheese sandwich.” jimin pops his lips childishly, and that makes a grumble of a laughter conbust from sebastian’s chest. jimin catches a slight glimpse of what was inside her mouth: a deep--rich golden brown tooth on the top row of teeth. it accent her even more. 

jimin mind doesn’t let him free from the thought of charlie. it was a disturbing concept, it was simple, but real itching to the bones and it was messing with jimin’s core. he didn’t feel right with the answer she gave, it didn’t sit right. not yet.

sebastian tugs back on her bottom lip when she sees the mood change in his face once again—the hint of disgust and stomach-sickening nausea facial expression didn’t miss sebastian not one bit. 

“you have to promise me, okay? you have to promise you me you won’t kill charlie. i-i know. but it doesn’t feel right, don’t do it. for me.” jimin couldn’t do anything, but hope she went through with it. jimin didn’t know if he was stepping out of his league with asking for delay or just not doing a job when it needs to be done. he didn’t know. 

sebastian pockets his hands, removing them from the shorts. “fine. i am going to break all of his fingers, maybe pull out the rest of his teeth, break his nose again, and break his left arm. that rat is going to feel something.” jimin didn’t care what she said, he was okay with that. jimin just feared the worst of the situation, he knew he'd never get over that type of death. “okay, that’s good for me.”

sebastian eyes narrowed into the bubbly eyes of jimin, seeing the light of the moon in them, “you have to promise me something: after tonight you cannot lie to me ever again, no holding information like that ever to me. i know it’s hard to talk about, but i need to know. fairy - what if we never had this conversation and someone told me a different story? charlie and someone else would've died. you see? don’t do it ever again, you understand me?” there it was again, that authoritative, thick voice. jimin could just tell sebastian switched on her business tone to him. 

jimin nods, glassy eyes. “y-yes. i understand. no lying, no more keeping secrets and information from you.” jimin repeats like he was told. getting a heavy flashback to when they were outside the door, fearing if jimin should even be allowed in the conference room. 

jimin’s could die in the feeling of her hands on the outlines of his face - the rings mixing in with the warmth of her palms. jimin closes his eyes naturally as the mafia boss rubs her thumbs on his cheek to soothe him softly. 

not too later, jimin feels those thumb lightly opening up his mouth - feels a very soft kiss on his parted lips. humming at the mix between hers lips ok his. 

jimin deepens it with tilting his head to side to get deeper into her mouth. everytime jimin kisses the crazed killer - she had a real distinctive taste in her mouth. it was a mix of black tea and mints. it was always that and her scent lingers into his of course. jimin wants more, he does but he has to leave and get ready for bed - taehyung is probably worried now. and jimin didn’t need the extra mom-lesson about being home at a time like that. 

sebastian left jimin’s whole body vibrant - jimin wanted more of her. jimin wanted to dive so deep into her that he didn’t see a way out. 

“here.” it was a simple step, sebastian opening up her suit - jimin lightly getting smacked by her scent once again. her ring clicked to the sound of another heavy metal object: her phone. 

jimin follows her simply by bringing his phone up as well. they both take a moment to put each other’s digits in their phones - jimin getting a real blush across his face feeling it traveled to his ears and nose. 

“you should go, get some sleep…” sebastian trails, not really waiting for a response from jimin because her lips were already back onto jimin’s plump ones, moving in sync with one another, feeling each other’s mouths. jimin whinny, lightly pouting pulls away knowing he really needed to go inside. giggle bubbly as she pepper kisses him rapidly to get more from him. 

“ok. ok. ok - no more! i need to go, i’ll see you later, goodnight handsome.” 

“night, fairy.” 


	5. 𝟓. 𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐃 𝐁𝐀𝐓𝐇

  
  
  


sebastian doesn’t lift her head up until she hears the low heels stop right in front of her black-wooden desk. already knowing it was yoongi’s presence, getting that detected smell - her best man, yoongi. 

“here’s that other stack of files you wanted. the ’ _ connection-to-upstate. _ ’ they’re all in order from earliest to present. i organized them.” yoongi lightly sits down on the heavy stack of files on the corner of her black-wooden desk, both of them hearing the light sound of the paper smackdown on the table.

he slides them into a straight pile simply because sebastian was a clean-freak. 

she liked everything to be straight and clean. she  _ hated _ bust. 

she glances up at yoongi, her glasses on the tip of her nose, her black marker cap slightly hanging out of her mouth as her body slightly leans over, looking at the names of the files - perking up at the names of the set he just brought to her: she leans over to bring them closer. liking what she just heard. 

“thank you, good job,  _ yoons _ .” all it took was a nickname to make yoongi feel euphoric in a way, he liked seeing her in her natural stance: it was a typical stance - sebastian leaned deeply back in her matte black leather chair with both of her feet up at the edge of her desk as her eyes danced around the papers. 

yoongi liked the idea of her being at peace and having a bit of heart around her crew. 

yoongi sees out of the corner of his eye, her prodigy jungkook, on one singler chair—on her most comfortable lounge chair in that room. there were uncountable memories in that exact chair, it was a sturdy yet worn-out chair in the years running. that chair brings character and comfort in that home-like office. 

and honestly, yoongi and jungkook would both agree: sebastian’s office was a safe-place, a sweet-spot to hang-out, comfort, and even rage. 

it was a  _ home _ in that office.

it smelt like home, sebastian’s original scent was so easy to find or seek-out. she smelt warm, and her scent reeked of vanilla mixed with old spice. it was a nice smell in the office; hints of bitter black tea filling the office slowly as the hours went on. 

jungkook liked being in that office, he really does. yoongi and jungkook both had such an emotional attachment to sebastian’s office they couldn’t bear to be apart from it.

jungkook had his own gaming system in the office for days like that evening, he plays on his gaming system he placed in that office whenever he had the time. 

the office itself was quiet, the only noticeable sounds were: jungkook lightly mumbling curse words under his breath as he played on his game and the sounds of the highlighter screeching across the paper, tightly handwritten words. 

yoongi breathes in the moment of rarest, he’s been in the business long enough to know that they were  _ never _ always in the same room together for a certain amount of time without any type of trouble calling or a worry on their shoulders. 

it was a rare moment to see sebastian at peace in her desk doing something other than killing or plotting a murder. 

it was a rare moment to see jungkook be a young adult and not him kicking out someone’s teeth(s) or breaking bones, with an unsettling villainous laughter. 

“jungkook, why are your eyes so close to the screen? by the time you’re twenty-five you’ll have gone semi-blind. back up, idiot.” yoongi comments, hoping to start a conversation in the homely office. 

even though the younger one was in the chair, he scooted the chair up so close to the TV that it was pointless to be in the chair. 

yoongi hears the light chuckles come from sebastian’s side of the room, her mind and body still glued to files, but yoongi could sense a light smile. 

jungkook awkwardly pushes both his hips back away from the small TV, everyone hearing the slight scoffs of the chair scooting back, his bunny-doe eyes still glued into the lit-screening - both hands clasped around the game controller. 

yoongi jokingly flashes his hands in front of jungkook’s intense stare - causing him to break it, blinking rapidly and scrunching up his nose in a pout. 

jungkook grumbles a complaint about messing up his long streak of winning. his tattooed-cover hands push at yoongi’s lower leg - them both hearing the light crack in his leg as it was being pushed in. 

“yah! leave me alone, hyung! you made me lose my streak!” 

yoongi laughter erupts through his chest as he finds a seat on the other side of jungkook, seeing his left side profile, seeing those small pants of breaths the younger was taking - the roughness of the grip he had on his controller was tight. 

yoongi seeing the whites of his knuckles. 

“you have no idea how to talk to your elders, huh?” 

“yeah, yeah. whatever. all i know is… you’re one step closer to your death than me. so  _ keep talking grandpa _ .” jungkook lightly pokes his head to the left to see yoongi’s reaction to the heavy insult, a full smile peeking through - it was jokes, although. (… _ sometimes. _ )

yoongi tilts his head up to the ceiling to scratch his chin, still eyeing on the young prodigy. 

yoongi wanted to slap the smug smile off of jungkook’s face so bad. 

“yeah, yeah. says the one who has to draw a fake mustache, can’t even grow armpit hair. and  _ still _ has to sit at the kids table when we do business, you  _ pussy _ .” 

sebastian silently watches her two most useful men go at it for fun. hurting each other’s feelings on the way, burning each other with insults and laughter. 

she herself got a kick out of it, but all her mind was going to was  _ jimin _ . 

lately, it’s all been about jimin. which was pissing her off. 

_ jimin, jimin, and jimin.  _

“do you think jimin likes jewelry, or even flowers? you think he‘ll like those types of things?” 

it was a question that came out softly, it wasn’t forced. but that makes the two men stop bickering although. 

as much as sebastian hated to admit to herself: she was growing a  _ massive, swelling crush _ on the dancer. she’s never had a heart for romance simply because she doesn’t have time for it, she doesn’t. 

the whole point of sebastian’s job was: business, business had a hardy structure to it, she couldn’t break that streak. romance wasn’t a part of the job...it couldn't be. 

finding out that  _ maybe _ she had a slight chance of having a romance, it got crushed with the thought of having to bury it under her work load. 

sebastian doesn’t have the time to love or be loved, someone will indefinitely get hurt. she still doesn’t have the time, but somewhere between meeting jimin - suddenly she had time. 

it felt right with him. 

he felt real. 

sebastian, all her life had been talked down to for years to not get into a relationship and that work comes first. jimin was the first one to talk like she was an actual person, like he had some sense. 

he didn’t care if he was hurting her feelings or not. jimin had a boldness that sebastian carved so deeply. 

“i think the fairy would like  _ anything _ you give him, he’s obviously head over heels for you.” jungkook responded, easy. he shifted his body towards sebastian’s desk. yoongi and jungkook could both see the thinking going on in her head. 

“yeah - what’s going on with you two? you guys dating or something? cause it’s about damn time.” yoongi scratches his head, tilting it to the left to get a better view at sebastian’s face - a little red tint of blushes floods her face. the high points of her face were a rosy-shade of red. 

sebastian playfully rolls her eyes, feeling the embarrassment of being exposed raised up in her chest. 

_ dating?  _

the thought of dating someone like jimin would be a roller coaster of emotions, sebastian could just conclude that just by having spent time with the fairy for the past five days. 

jimin looked out to be a shy, but hardhead type. very head strong about his opinions and what he thinks is right. 

“we’re not dating, yoongi.” 

“…well in that case, get him something danity and shiny…knowing him - he’s a fairy,  _ he is a princess who runs in the forest - singing to birds and bunnies and shit. _ ” 

  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


“ugh, minnie. i am ready to leave. my feet are hurting.” 

jimin perks his head up at the sound of taehyung’s whiny tone as he sets down another round of dishes that needed to be washed and stored back up on shelves, this was his third time on washer duty for the past three weeks. 

taehyung’s gaze meets directly to jimin’s soft eyes that settle right on his, giving him a light, apologetic smile. 

apart of jimin felt very abysmal whenever jimin has to schedule his best friend to work for  _ his  _ diner on nights they should be living-up their prime years at a club or settling down. 

jimin was the only one ever really in ’ _ dan’s dine’ -  _ besides taehyung, the other employees. 

jimin was a vital part of the shop itself - he was a cook, a waitress, cleaner, and managed the shop. 

jimin was solely the reason the food-eating diner hasn’t closed. he had a lot going on within a week's span. 

apart of jimin  _ still _ wanted to ask sebastian about the sudden switch that interested him - instead of his best friend, taehyung. anyone with a working brain could clearly see taehyung was in better shape than jimin. everything about taehyung was better than jimin could even imagine. instead of hating it, jimin found it to be a source of motivation to become more of a hard-ass like taehyung. 

jimin was slightly glad sebastian took off the edge of pressure whenever it came to money, just by that first night being with the mafia boss: jimin made so much bank he paid off the rest of his debt from companies he never thought he would pay-back. 

like all things,  _ he still didn’t have enough  _ jimin was having such a tremendous time catching up with missing files on the shop, paying rent, managing others to fill in work-hours - half the time the people looking for a job at the diner was either a teenager struggling in school, at home or a mid-age elderly looking for pocket change. there was no in-between. 

jimin had no time to waste making money and trying to keep his head above that cut-throat water of life, he didn’t go out like taehyung does, taehyung  _ loves  _ to go clubbing at hours of the night jimin couldn’t even  _ dream  _ about doing such a thing. jimin hasn’t been in a club besides ‘ _ cherry bomb.’ _ since he dropped out of high school. 

the dancer turns his head back into the murky dish water, jimin could feel his hands become pruned due to his hands being in the soapy-cloudy dishwater. 

jimin tilts his head to the left were the other basket of dishes needed to be hand-washed. 

‘ _ i am going to be here for a lifetime, damn.’  _

jimin huffs out a sigh, “well...i don’t know what to tell you...your shift ended two hours ago...you can leave, tae.” jimin turns his head back to the dishes in the sink - jimin lightly winces when he feels his neck go back into a gruesome state of pain. 

‘ _ i really need a vacation…’ _ jimin thinks deeper - jimin deserves a well needed vacation for himself. 

he wanted to lay off of work and just sleep-in, but that would tie up money quicker than jimin could blink. 

jimin had a real perturbation of failure in the business of hustle. always scared to be at the bottom.

“you know i can’t leave you alone here, minnie. what if some creep comes up to you while closing and he holds you at gunpoint? then what?” taehyung plays out, jimin could hear taehyung’s apron being undone in record time - the color yellow blinks into his vision whenever jimin breathes that vivid description. 

“not even your hot, rich, big-mean sugar-daddy mafia boss boyfriend can’t save you, babe - hate to say it.” 

jimin  _ guffaws  _ at that. jimin laughed so hard, he could feel his heartbeat through his chest letting him know he had no air to breathe. 

jimin drops the wet knife into the sink - hearing it lightly scrape against the metal sink. his wet hands fall to the side of the sink -- giving him something to hold up his decreasing body as he erupts in giggles. 

_ ‘taehyung thinks sebastian is my boyfriend...damn, i wish. _ ’ 

tears begin to resign from his eyes as he gets a grip on himself to speak. “tae, we  _ aren’t _ dating. i don’t know where you got that from.” 

taehyung eyes slightly widen, obviously knowing a lie when told. “really? so that little kissing-in-the-moonlight stunt you both pulled two nights ago... him immediately keeping you in a room for hours, those hickies? him calling you ‘ _ my love.’  _ yeah. totally not a boyfriend. of course not.”

jimin gets a nip in his throat when taehyung’ names off the list of things that the dancer and the mafia boss did. 

taehyung continues, “well, if it ain’t like that…like i told you before, get that dick at least, and the bag.”

jimin’s eyes narrowed down at that thought, at that point of their relationship... jimin wasn’t even sure if sebastian was a distraction or a real problem to deal with in the next coming days, because one thing jimin knows: sebastian wasn’t just a bank, or just a simple fix to his need. sebastian was safety, comfortable. 

jimin doesn’t need to know everything about what the mafia boss does to keep him away, he doesn’t. jimin knows enough that made them both comfortable and easy to continue their game of:  _ cat and mouse.  _

“tae-“ before jimin could even say anything, the bell rings singing to them that a person(s) just walked in and needed service.

glad, he didn’t have to explain himself yet - jimin breathes out a laugh when taehyung's face switches back to a stiff smile, very soft and polite. 

“fuck me, it’s literally past three in the morning, what possiblely could you want? the fuck.” taehyung gritted through his tight smile as he put back on his apron to provide service.

jimin turns his head back to the remaining dishes, satisfied with a friend that was working for him for free. 

at a faint distance jimin hears taehyung’s chanted voice: ‘ _ hello, welcome to dan’s dine - i’ll be your server for this late night. my names taehyung, what can i start you off with? drinks?’  _ very staged. very professional. 

jimin’s mind drowns out the rest of conversation as he dips his hand back into the murky water, searching for the unwashed knife he had before slipping, and he accidentally finds the shape metal through his fingers. feeling the sharpened cut his pinky light. the cut immediately burns due to his hand being in that dirt water. 

jimin pouts out, “ow - fuck.” before jolting out his finger out the water - exuding more pain from the air surrounding it, jimin feels the sudden dark blood drip on his black work-busted shoes. 

just as jimin runs to find a dry towel, taehyung had a blunt expression through his face and body, annoyed clearly.

taehyung groans when he places the menu down next to the sink of dirty dishes, jimin could read taehyung’s aura just by him coming up to jimin - eyeing the light blood on the towel. 

“what the fuck. he said he wants  _ you _ , he wants you to serve him, he said, ‘ _ jimin will know me. _ ’ ugh - i don’t want to be cooking.” 

_ ‘me?’ _

jimin doesn’t reply to pouting taehyung as he picks up the note-pad and pen, he slips on an apron - lightly winces at the new cut in his finger. ‘ _ maybe it was one of sebastian’ followers? _ ’ jimin didn’t know too many people, really. beside taehyung, and sebastian. those were the only two people his life circled around. 

“what’d he look like?”

taehyung sits himself up on a counter that was next to his charging cell phone, he was putting in his code when he looked up, “like sebastian. probably one of her buddies or something - had the usual: silk suit and jewelry,” jimin’s thoughts soften at those words, but of course jimin had a worry about why they were here for him. he didn’t do anything or... _ or so he thought.  _

jimin sloppily wraps his bloody pinky, gathering himself up for the unwelcome guest that just arrived. hearing taehyung’s phone open to its home page as jimin pushes out the doors into the out of the wash-room then into the room of emptiness of people. 

the only thing that was being heard was light speaking from the other side of the restaurant that jimin couldn’t see. 

jimin blindly walks out of the employee section only, his cut on his pinky feeling the heaviest weight on it. jimin openly flinched - he forgot he just cut his finger. “fuck!”

the dancer continues his walk to the conversational booth of men, the group of men hearing jimin’s shoes come close and they quiet down. 

jimin looked up naturally at the two men that were on the left side of the booth, they both were bigger than taehyung and jimin combined. 

that didn’t scare jimin away obviously, jimin had consumers like them all the time. they were more friendly than anything, most biker gangs had a usual at the restaurant. 

those guys sitting at the booth didn’t look to hurt jimin - they were bulky and had face tattoos, golden and silver  _ thick  _ rings around their beefy fingers. 

jimin walked up to the booth with his slight forced smile to greet the three men. jimin swiftly fetched the notepad and pen, the menus were stuffed up his left side shoulder - tucked in so they wouldn’t slip. 

“hello, welcome to  _ dan’s dine _ , my names jimin and i’ll be your…” ‘ _ oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _ , no.’ _ jimin eyes trail to the single man to the right of the booth, his stomach absolutely  _ plummets.  _ jimin breath immediately stiffed at the realization of what this was. 

_ ‘rick? why is rick at my restaurant?’  _ jimin's mind stutters out when jimin’s shaky eyes danced around the rival mafia boss’s face, seeing that same exact smirk he had painted on in that conference room, smiling at him. 

jimin’s mind goes on lockdown—sending out mix messages to what-to-do, and how could he safely escape this attack. 

he couldn’t move not one bit. 

his legs were locking on him - holding him in a tight bond - heart beating, fighting to stay in his chest and not on that diner table. ‘ _ i am going to fucking die... _ ’

jimin’s mind doesn’t catch up with his lips, “...-what are you doing here? why are you in here?” jimin doesn’t mean for it to come out a bit ill-mannered, blunt, but that was just his tongue in that moment.

jimin wasn’t necessarily scared, but he was nervous. 

rick licks his top lip in a teasing manner, jimin gazes his eyes at the yellow teeths - seeing the mute yellow lines of his yellow teeth. giving jimin’s creeps, feeling his stomach cramp up at the site of rick. 

“awe,  _ the whore _ does speak - that’s a shock.” jimin blinks his anger that was settling in his bones, jimin only had a few minutes with rick and  _ already  _ he wanted to punch his face in so bad. 

jimin  _ couldn’t  _ even imagine the years of it - sebastian had to deal with the annoying and unprofessional mafia boss. 

the nervousness washes away very quickly in jimin's body-temple, jimin was ready to leave and rick could read it on his face. “-what are you doing here rick? huh? sebastian isn’t here. what can i do for you, i got-” 

rick chuckles at that mention of sebastian, feelings his vein full with a cold anger, “thank fuck. i didn’t want to run into the  _ falsifier _ king himself.  _ i came to see you, _ ” 

rick pushes his body closer to the window, opening up a spot for jimin, patting at the now empty seat. 

and jimin sits, the last thing on the waitress mind was to disobey the mafia boss, even though rick lacked the skills of what a real mafia boss should be, he still had the power and jimin could be simply taken out in that diner. jimin cringes, feelings and hearing the flirty smile rick cracks. 

“oh my, i can see why sebastian is taking such a liking to you, you’re such a pretty one.” jimin absolutely wants to throw up, simple. the thought of him meeting rick instead of sebastian was ripping throughout his tight mind, jimin had to pressure his back to the cold-matted seats to contain his insides from coming out.  _ ew. _

rick could be doing real work, getting guys that messed him over, but he was in that diner - flirting and being very uptight with the dancer. 

clearly having a crisis with reality - rick had all the time to flirt, but in reality he was about to be on his deathbed. 

thomas slid onto jimin - jimin could feel his legs being spread from each other. rick’s hands were rough, they felt like he was a demon—they were hot and had no type of feeling when palming on jimin’s inner thigh, feeling up on the soft skin sebastian was usually kissing on. 

that’s why rick was doing it: the mafia boss knew sebastian was kissing up all the dancers body, owning him. 

rick  _ couldn’t wait _ when jimin ran to tell about it, knowing sebastian was going to be blow. a site to see. 

jimin mouth curls down, pouting.  _ he feels rick’s lips kiss his ear _ , the light lips smacking on his ear - rick tasted jimin’s sweet scent: drawing more into it. 

“ _ please _ get off me, my friend is here. leave me alone.” it was a simple request for the touchy man to get off of jimin. 

and that was something different considering jimin was prone to others touching him all night at his other job, it was known to be touching someone at some point. 

but for some reason, being touched like that from another man that wasn’t sebastian...spoke volumes, terribly.

“you denying me because i’m not that pathetic fucker-sebastian, huh? got the hots for him? maybe your friend could join us? wanna drag him into this?” a bundle of questions rick obviously knew the answer to, jimin blinks his attention to rick - finding his brown orbs, those lifeless ones. 

he stares at them before replying, “how about you take this up with sebastian? why are you here?-”

“i’m here because of sebastian, that simple. you snitched on me. all you had do was shut your fuckin’ mouth,  _ you cock-sucker _ .” rick sloppily insults once again, not caring about how much damage he could cause by his words and that also spoke of deep volumes. 

rick continues, “you and i both know that batch of drugs will not be returned to sebastian—you know what that means...someone has to go under.  _ charlie _ \- you did that. you caused one of my men to die and for that: his life is on you because you couldn’t help but be such a dumb cunt for that uptight dick of a boss.” it was insult after insult and honestly, jimin was growing bored of it. 

that was until…jimin  _ feels _ it. feels in it on his inner thigh where he replaces his hand for that  _ cold metal gun hit  _ his thigh. rick doesn’t hold back to run circles the gun on his bunny soft skin, now feeling the younger trimble under his power... jimin’s breath picked up, the fear that settled was no good. it couldn’t be.  _ ‘fuck, i might die here.’ _

“minnie - babe. what’s up?” taehyung calls for him, it’s been awhile since jimin went back to give in their order which they never gave in the first place. jimin eyes become glassy - shaking to reply a calm answer. jimin clears his throat. 

“uh. nothing tae - it’s a friend of sebastian’s. just socializing,  **_daisy_ ** ..” jimin had a light ring of calmness take over. jimin was just  _ praying  _ that taehyung got the code. the dancer forces a breath out, forcing himself to breathe. he feels his chest ripple with a new calm. 

jimin regrips his hands under the booth, a light layer of sweat takes over. “well, come back because the stove is hot and it’s starting to burn.” taehyung was completely out of the whole mix, he still didn’t know what was happening or that his soulmate was being held up by three gangsters, one holding a gun to his thigh and jimin was so sure rick wouldn’t hold-in a single breath to fire that gun, not caring. 

if anything - killing jimin would be a massive play in the game. 

“go on, come back with your phone. gonna make a call together. and if you’re not back in a solid two minutes, that friend in there will be dead. go on.” 

jimin didn’t have to be told twice before jimin was  _ running  _ back to the kitchen. it was an embarrassing thing to see, jimin was tripping over his bulky work-shoe as he tried to run on his wobbly legs, he didn’t know how much his legs were shaking under the table in the death-grip moment with rick. 

jimin was panting like he just ran across the world, making back alive to the washroom where taehyung was calmly typing a message out, chuckling when he heard jimin coming back, taehyung’s back was turned to jimin’s body. 

and thank heavens it was because jimin was about to let out a panicky speech, jimin hasn’t felt growing anxiety in a while...he wasn’t going to come back to that table because he just had a gut-feeling about them hurting him more than they let on. 

jimin finds his phone on the charging station they had set-up, jimin was in such a state of anxiety, uneasiness and terror he drops his phone on the ground, getting taehyung full attention, they both hear the phone shattering - the glass of the phone exploding over the ground in the kitchen. taehyung lightly gasps, “minnie, you okay? you’re shaking, babe..” 

jimin was going to  _ die _ if he didn’t get into a safe place for him to call-up sebastian. he couldn’t handle rick on his own, jimin wasn’t built for that. 

jimin could barely hold a knife in his hand without cutting himself accidentally, jimin would be a dead man. 

his waterlines fill with tears as he looks at the freezer they kept their meats and frozen foods. 

jimin doesn’t think, he had a convulsive grip on his best friend's wrist - yanking him towards the room not hearing the shouts of taehyung, begging him to let him go and explain to him what was happening. 

jimin slams the freezer door close, locking it from the inside so not even rick could or his bodyguards could get into it...hopefully.

taehyung was stomping his foot on the ground, demanding an answer(s) from his shaken-up best friend, taehyung was confused on why jimin was in a hurry to get him alone. “minnie, what’s going on? please tell me, it looks like you’re about to have a breakdown.”

“i need to call sebastian.” jimin doesn’t wait to take the perfectly working phone from taehyung’s grip on his phone. taehyung gawking out a complaint about taking it rudely. 

taehyung could just  _ tell _ there was something triggering his best friend to go on fight-or-flight mode completely. they’ve had a countess of midnight talks about if they were in trouble of some-kind they would code it out. 

and then it  _ hits _ taehyung like a tsunami. 

“ _ daisy _ ?” taehyung just says, repeating. hoping jimin would get where he was coming. it was a code for them both if they were ever in trouble and they couldn’t make it out in that moment. jimin nods his head. “d-daisy.” he confirmed. 

jimin was having an anxiety breakdown, he could feel it in his chest. he was breathing, but it felt like he was breathing in fire and exhaling out ice - not doing much for his body. the tears were painting on the screen as he types out the number on the keyboard, praying sebastian would answer. 

just as jimin presses the call button they both jump when they head to the kitchen door being broken down into, both hearing rick’s chanted voice, calling for jimin to come out the freezer. “fucking whore! i knew i couldn’t trust, come out of the fucking freezer or i’ll bust it down and i’ll kill you myself, you and that cunt.” 

jimin cries out, officially scared. feelings his cries about to take over. it was becoming way too much for him. the line picks up, sebastian voice bleeding through. “-hello? who’s this?”

jimin cries to sebastian, calling his name softly on the phone. hoping to feel his anxiety through the phone. “i-it’s me, uh-uh jim-in-in. please come to-“ he gets cut off by rick’s loud banging on the freezer door making jimin cry harder into the phone - his hands were shaking, more like twitching terribly. not even taehyung could control them. 

sebastian straightened her voice out - the phone shifts to air hitting the phone speaker, she was on the move. “…what is it baby? what’s going on? tell me!” 

taehyung takes the phone from jimin knowing he was wasting time to recollect himself to answer the question. “sebastian...it’s t-taehyung. i don’t know who’s out there, but they threaten to kill us both.. if-if we don’t come out soon. what’s his name, minnie?” taehyung was calm, but he could feel his instinct kick in - in that moment especially.

he didn’t know  _ what _ jimin was running from or  _ who _ , but taehyung trusted jimin. he just knew he had to be the strong-one in that moment for jimin even if that meant he had to lay his life on the line for jimin to run and escape. 

“ri-“ jimin didn’t even need to finish what he was saying before sebastian hops in. “-rick? motherfucker! - i am coming. but listen taehyung, if he gets into that door you have to stall him as long as you possibly can. you talk about everything in the fuckin’ book, you understand me? or you both will be gone.” 

taehyung nods fiercely as if sebastian was actually there with him, and  _ that _ brings out the panic in taehyung. 

“y-yes. come quick because j-jimin’s is falling apart. i-i don’t know how long i can keep him quite-“ 

“tell him to hold on a little longer. i am not far away.” 

taehyung cuts the line from there, not longer hearing sebastian’s guttural, smoky voice peering through the phone call. 

and that’s what taehyung did - he turned his attention back to fallen jimin. taehyung brings jimin’s into his chest. 

lightly swaying back and forth hopefully to bring him down to a calmer state because taehyung had a fear jimin wasn’t far from going completely deranged from the sounds that were going on outside. 

and taehyung couldn’t blame jimin, he couldn’t. taehyung heart was pounding, and he himself was about to die from the shock, but he had to be strong and keep them together even if that meant they were both getting a bullet to the head. he rather have that then be departed from his soulmate. 

jimin curls up in a ball into taehyung, tears streaming down his puffy cheeks as he covers red-flame ears against the sound of rick banged at the door. 

it was a mix of insults and foot beating - using manpower to get the door down. the taunting was scaring jimin. “you’re definitely getting that bullet in your head, you fucked up jimin. now it’s time to pay for it. come out of the damn freezer!” 

taehyung shushed jimin sweetly, taehyung pressing his hands over jimin’ twitching mouth and nose to stifle the sobs of fear as taehyung uses his body to shield jimin from the door about to be broken down, they curl up into a ball...feeling each other last heart beats together. 

taehyung looks around in terror. 

_ no windows to climb out, nothing to make a barricade, no secret escape. all they can do is wait for the door to break down. _

numb, shivering and silent, taehyung rocks jimin weakly back and forth, staring off at nothing with glassy eyes. “it’s okay - it’s okay, minnie. i love you.” they don’t even react to jimin saying their name, cautiously touching their shoulder for comfort. taehyung just keeps rocking. 

and that’s what happens. 

rick breaks the door down. 

it happens in a flash of light: taehyung  _ begging _ for them to not touch jimin and take all the hate out on him, taehyung was ripped away from jimin’s soulless body and brought into the kitchen floor - screaming for jimin. begging to reunite with his soulmate, cause they were going to die. it settles in his mind that it was the end for both of them. 

“please...don’t hurt-hurt m-me.” 

jimin curled into a ball as a chuck of his hair was being pulled up into rick’s rough grip again for the second time that night. “ _ you’re so fucking lucky. if i ever catch you again alone, you’re fucking dead. no waiting. no more conversation. your ass is mine. _ ” 

at a distance, he could hear those heavy footsteps approaching him, and he wanted to look to see who it was, but he rather not know what’s going to kill him. he didn't think anything of it until he felt a sharp pain rattle across his brain.  _ ouch _ . 

the dancer wasn’t sure what happened to his head, but didn’t even know how long he was laying there, in his own pool of blood. jimin moans loudly into the cold stone floor as his eyes begin to dive-inward, hearing sebastian’s concerned voice shouting for his location. 

it kept growing louder until jimin was looking up at sebastian’s concerned face, her eyes narrowing in worry as she realized he was hit in the head - blood coming out of the back of his head. 

“baby, stay with me. you’re okay, you’re gonna be okay.” 

jimin’s vision blurred and his balance shifted completely in her warm, soft hands. 

“s-s-sebby..he-head, my-my head-head!”

sebastian cupping the delirious, hallucinating jimin’s face in their hands as jimin groans and moans out of pain, feeling the back of his head pound of injure 

“hey. hey. look at me,” they urge softly as terror-filled eyes keep darting over the situation he was just under. 

“it’s okay. just look at me until it goes away.”

then everything went black. 

  
  
  
  



	6. 𝟔. 𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐓𝐄

  
  
  


sebastian was  _ provoked _ at the end of her desk, feeling the stalking gazes for her own staff, her team standing around her - feeling the hot tension of her just sitting there, having an impenetrable stare at her wooden-black desk.

‘ _ someone’s gonna die,’  _ that’s all the mafia’ boss could think. 

both her hands clasp together, she and her staff feeling the heavy weight of disappointment, feeling simply like a failure at heart. 

her men panic-stricken over the mafia boss who was keeping to herself in the worst possible way. they knew silence meant they messed up somewhere, big time. 

sebastian doesn’t have a correct timeline of what happened over the last six hours of being wide-awake. her body was used to the sleepless nights although, but now it was sunrise - that morning coming into a new morning, it was serene, but frenzied. 

it was something completely different from her old ways, completely different. she wasn’t used to having to take home a person she had an eye out for - her shouting for immediate emergency care for a dancer she only knew for a week. 

_ a week. a simple week.  _

sebastian was always having modification - always finding new ways to become deeper into her own business without telling, in secret. that’s what it was  _ supposed _ to be, she couldn’t have slip-ups, nor even the smallest mistakes.

having jimin being very vulnerable to her. to her dark world, being a fresh and a very  _ easy _ target to taunt, to breakdown...it wasn’t ideal for the dancer to be around sebastian. at all. 

jimin got hurt because  _ she _ let him go inside that conference room, showing his face to all those macabre, harrowing men whose life's work was to kill without a doubt, without a heartbeat. 

exposing jimin to the dark world was a massive mistake - it was written in the books for life sebastian concluses, she couldn’t leave jimin anymore - the poor fairy would murder under a day of sebastian let him walk out the doors. 

that wasn’t a suitable option for the both of them. and it’s not that sebastian didn’t want jimin to be with her...even though they met a week ago, it was a human decency for her to protect jimin from the bad. having jimin  _ not _ dying because she had to keep up ‘the status’ of a boss, keeping with the image of having no run-on relationships. 

that would cause great casualties in the business, if sebastian kept the fairy, jimin by her side: that would mean jimin would have to be a part of the mafia, and that wasn’t something sebastian didn’t want for jimin. overall, the fairy wasn’t meant for the life sebastian was living and that made her so angry to think about. 

sebastian was  _ beyond _ angry at that point.

the mafia boss’ clenched her fist so tightly that her nails were making her palms bleed trying to calm herself down, but she couldn’t notice it because she already had jimin’s blood  _ all _ over her hands. 

dried blood crust on the outlines of her rings and fingernails - dark brown blood dried up under her nails. 

sebastian could  _ still _ feel unconcession-jimin’s blood in the palms of her coarse hands - it became creamy due to her own hands warming up the blood. 

sebastian was just sitting there, rethinking about unconcession-jimin in her hands - the blood being so thick, sticky to her lap and her hands. she’s been in situations with jimin’s outcome for years and yet, she  _ hasn’t _ seen that much blood for one body in a long time. 

sebastian could feel her heartbeat through her hands, holding tightly on the open wound in jimin’s head - seeing all the blood pour through her fingers, into her silk pants - spreading through the stone cold freezer floor, forever staining it. 

she had no other choice but to let him bleed out on that freezer floor, having a heavy mix of cooing jimin to stay awake as long as he possibly could—to her straining her voice - pleading for medical attention while pushing crying taehyung away from the traumatic scene, begging him to stay away.

that was the first time sebastian has ever been in that high-tense situation. she never stood for the bleed-outs, she didn’t have to be there. 

one thing she did know…she was  _ responsible _ for what happened to the dancer it was sickening to even process. 

knowing that jimin’s blood was on her hands. literally. 

partially, sebastian was scared out of her mind. it was all becoming too real for her. she cared about jimin. it was going to screw her over and she knew it, she couldn’t do anything about it but help and protect the fairy. 

she couldn’t let him bleed-out, letting him die on that freezer floor. him pleading her to hold him and take the pain away, the light pleading for the sweet nickname:  _ ‘s-sebby’  _ \- sebastian wanted to kiss it all better, really. 

jimin  _ begged _ her to not let him go under, but before she could even get a word out, jimin’s eyes fluttered back into his fuzzy-head, blacking out completely. 

sebastian was in the stance of quiet, her hands close into fists, when her breathing slowed - yoongi on her left, jungkook on her right…physically seeing her chest raise. she lifts her head up and there’s nothing but cold-hatred and a promise of rick and his two tagalongs in her eyes -- It’s in that moment that  _ everyone  _ knows rick messed up, big time. 

“someone want to tell me  _ the fuck _ why rick got away?” the words were barely contained, her voice was thunderous, everyone around that table could feel the vibration of her gruff voice. 

her eyesight snaps up to the people standing above her, they instantly blink their attentions to the hard-wooden black tile plates - lips twitching, petrified to speak. 

“look at me when i am talking to you, answer my question, you fucking idiots! why the fuck did rick get away! huh?” it was  _ venom _ , sebastian was fuming with a demon's blood inside, she was careful not to do physical damage to some of them, but she was leaning more toward that than shouting. 

every soul in that room jumps out of their bodies unexpectedly at the sudden strain of shouting towards the men. 

both her blood covered hands crack down on the desk, punching her desk so hard that everyone hears a crack in the wood, things falling off her desk, breaking. 

many of them spit-out excuses about not securing the area well enough to catch rick before he slipped out of the back door - speeding off in his traveling vehicle. 

yoongi and jungkook stand besides her desk, behind her chair. both seeing the back of her head instead of her front view. 

even from that angle - she was  _ still _ fuming, having trouble containing her anger when talking about something could’ve easily gotten done. 

it was a simple job to do, that's why she was so berserk. they’ve done that type of quick-search before every mission they’ve ever had. the one time they needed to do it faster and quicker, they missed the mark. 

“s-sir. we weren’t fast enough to secure the are-area well enough. we’re sorry, it won’t happen agai-“

sebastian heard enough. she was sick at looking at the faces of men who can’t hold their ground. 

sebastian wanted to snap someone's neck over jimin getting hurt. if they were faster, jimin wouldn’t be in a mild-coma, or have stitches in the back of his head. sebastian and taehyung having that killer image of jimin bleeding out in the mafia’s boss’ hands. 

“-it better not fuckin’ happen again ca-“

everyone’s heads snap to the door opening, a door-waiter formally makes his presence known before explaining the current headline. the door-waiter slightly shaking because the walls in that office weren't necessarily soundproof. 

everyone outside in the hallway knew that those gunmen were getting roared upon, threats being stuffed down their throats for not doing their job correctly. 

“-sir. it’s been told  _ jimin has woken up _ ,  _ he’s asking for you _ . sir.” the shaves the anger off by a ton for the mafia boss, she knew jimin was going to wake up either way. the head injury wasn’t deadly, that wasn’t rick’s intention in that moment.. _ not yet _ . 

sebastian completely shuts her mouth closed, feeling her teeth pinched together in the process. her jaw clenched. 

_ sebastian doesn’t say anything.  _

_ she doesn’t wait for anything.  _

she pushes out her chair - standing up for the first time in that office since she carried jimin motionless body to her emergency room, blood leaking on the ancient floor. 

everyone sneakily watches her button-up her blood stain suit as she stands on her legs, she blinks her attention to yoongi - second-in command. without saying anything, yoongi follows up on her gaze, ready to take immediate orders from her. 

she pushes her body towards the door, ready to leave the office because she was sick of looking at failures, her steps were long—almost making it to the awaiting door whenever she steps, “no one is sleeping until i get those names that were in that diner with rick, someone better tell me every single gotdamn details on what happen at that diner. yoongi. take over.” 

it was the last thing she said before stepping out into the hallway, door-waiters, gunmens standing straight in their design positions as they made their presence known, showing respect for the one above.

sebastian was a pile of emotions she hasn’t felt in a lifetime, she was anxious - apart of her wanted jimin to lose his memory of what happened in that diner. after his head being stitched together. 

the conversation of his best friend, taehyung was going on a light rant about jimin having an ongoing battle with anxiety, having a total breakdown like the one in the diner. 

she caused him to have an anxiety attack, and she’ll never forgive herself for letting him step in the line of fire. 

“how’s he doing? did he say anything to you?” she questions the door-waiter, easily as they walked towards her personal bedroom. “-how'd he wake up? did anyone go in the room? how did he summon you?”

question upon questions. answers the door-waiter  _ didn’t  _ have because all he knew is jimin was above whispering asking for the mafia boss even though the fairy’ head was clouded with purposeless thoughts. 

other than him questioning where he was, and why he was there - he didn’t even know he was planted deadly in the mafia’ bosses house, tucked tightly in her lavishly, extortionate bed. 

the door-waiter shook his head, feeling the back of his throat tightly pull-in - terror-struck to answer the question. 

“no s-sir. i was about to use the restroom. i heard him singing, b-but he was sleepy…  _ oh! that cat was in there with him _ .” it’s been an ongoing mysterious case with that white cat. 

that was something. sebastian didn’t own a nameless cat nor did any of her employees that lived in that house she owned. the cat just one day appeared from the doors and now lives in that house comfortably, being well fed and getting head scratches for free. living very lavishly. 

sebastian for one  _ wasn’t _ a cat fan, she absolutely despised that white fur cat with passion.

she’ll be in the middle of working - deep in her papers…all of sudden, the cat wants to jump on her desk, meowing for attention - pushing papers off her desk, being very bratty and having no clue about anything but ruining instead of enjoying.

overall, sebastian didn’t have a relationship with the white fur cat even if she wanted to. it was a brat. 

the two parties fell silent in that hallway only hearing both of their dress shoes click on the marble ancient floor stepping closer and closer to sebastian’s personal room. 

sebastian embedded in her solid mind, she wasn’t nervous, no, she was  _ trepidation _ \- she could feel every nerve go cold. she knew she had to meet eye-to-eye with the dancer after what just happened to him. 

‘ _ he probably hates my fucking guts, i don’t blame him.’  _

sebastian was an  _ idiot.  _ a solid idiot in the mind. everything she wanted, she was crushed because she couldn’t take care of simply because of her job. she

couldn’t take care of anyone, it wasn’t something she was made for doing and now she got someone hurt. 

_ she was stupid.  _

the doors open to her room, and the door-waiter lightly removes himself from her side, saying his goodbyes, letting sebastian walk into her own room - getting punched in the face with the smell of her own scent. she hasn’t been in her bedroom in weeks and yet, it reeks of her scent all over the place. 

sebastian was peeking into the room. 

sebastian's heart absolutely  _ swells _ looking at the fairy in her bed, lightly petting the white fur cat with his eyes closed - enjoying the quiet. she could see it on his face the sleep he just awoken from, his puffy face and swollen lips were on display. 

“ _ jimin? _ ”

jimin doesn’t hear her voice - he doesn’t move at the sound of it because he can’t hear at that distance yet. the fairy continues to pet the white fur cat lightly as he hums to himself in his light sleep waiting for sebastian. 

liking the atmosphere of the quiet in the bedroom, hearing the light muffled talking outside the door in the unknown room, the soft purrs of the white cat he made friends with immediately.

jimin eyes flutter open easily to the sounds of footsteps, smelling sebastian coming to the side of the bed where he was. his eyes peel open again for the second time that morning. his blurry vision naturally travels upon sebastian’s silhouette-like body, eyes becoming familiar with the built person standing in front of him. 

jimin dismisses the dried blood and dirt on her hands and neck because he  _ doesn’t  _ know how she got that in the first place. 

‘ _ she’s so handsome.’ _

“you feeling okay? need anything? how’s your head?” it was a series of questions. 

jimin tugs on his head, giving a very stiff nod to her questions. “i-i’m…okay…i feel fuzzy in th-the head though, i don’t remember much of wh-what happened.” 

jimin had memories of what happened but not really. he doesn’t remember how he got in the diner, he remembers rick and his taunting, yelling, but after that his mind misses the puzzle-pieces and jimin has no real memory of it. he doesn’t remember how he got those stitches in the backs of his head, or how he ended up in the worlds most comfortable bed. 

jimin shives again under the sheets of the bed. even though jimin was in the warmest place possible for him. he was still freezing. he doesn’t know why he was so cold, but the white fur cat he made friends with was a sweetheart, a real friendly and simply cat. 

snuggling up to his neck, giving deep purrs to help relaxes his fuzzy mind, helping him warm up. 

“i'm-i'm freezing. it’s so cold in-in here - why is it so cold?  _ trying to kill me or something _ ?” 

sebastian runs an apology quickly, snapping her back to him, running to turn up the heat. 

being at fault for being the one who likes the cold more than she should, really. 

sebastian slept with little-to-no clothing while she slept. she needed it to be colder than cold. 

not thinking, she thought jimin would be the same. this was the first time she’s ever had anymore beside yoongi and jungkook inside her personal room for a long period of time. 

being quicker on her feet, she collects more blankets she kept in her room. lightly cursing at herself for not knowing these things, of course jimin was going to be cold, he just lost a lot of blood. 

sebastian spread the blankets as evenly as she could considering she still had somewhat of blood on her hands, it was a long time ago even though she felt fidgety, jittery for someone.

for sebastian it was a  _ constant _ battle of being on-point and knowing what he'd like. 

she felt as if she wasn’t doing enough for the fairy. 

“i didn’t know you had a cat, you don’t look like a cat person…o-or a pet person at all.” jimin trails on, eyes wondering over the cat. 

the white fur cat was a it’s peak. the cat looked expensive, the white fur cat was very well behaved and was friendly to touch, responsive. and jimin liked that a lot. 

jimin never grew up with animals simply because he never had the money to take care of another animal like a cat. plus, his mother never allowed him to have pets in their one-bedroom house. jimin knew at some point of his life he was going to have a pet although.

jimin feels the bed dip, sebastian sits down next to his hip, hiding her blood-covered hands along the way. jimin wonders if she knew she had blood on her neck and face as well. 

“it’s not mine, that brat is a handful. not a fan.” 

jimin  _ likes  _ that. hearing the mafia boss having sebastian-like comebacks was pleasing to hear. he knew he was in the right place.

jimin guesses the cat could hear sebastian’ abhorring remark, the cat simply lifts up from jimin’s gentle pets, hisses highly at the mafia boss, marking her territory on the fairy, claiming him. her fur-full tail whipping wildly in jimin’s face - him getting a face full of hits to the face. 

jimin could feel himself giggle lightly, his chest expanding as he continues to pet the now fidgety cat. “she doesn’t like you either. what’s her name? does she have one?”

sebastian shrugs. “ _ brat _ . i called her brat. that’s what she is, she can hiss all she wants, but she isn’t getting away with any shit.  _ brat _ .” there was some bad blood between the two because everytime sebastian spoke, the white fur cat would lightly meow loudly and hiss right when sebastian would speak or move.

jimin likes her a lot, she is a beautiful cat. her fur was the softest and she had class. jimin could remember when the cat first came into the room where he was lightly sleeping, jimin eyes peels back at the sounds of meowing, quick but gentle hits to the face with her smooth tail - trying to get the sleeping beauty’s attention and it worked. 

jimin talks to the cat. knowingly whispering about jiberish, having rumbling thoughts about his currents dreams he just woken from, liking how responsive the white fur cat was, meowing at the comments of how pretty she was, interrupting his small comments with licks to face and head-buds to his head. 

“well, in that case… does this beauty belong to anyone in this castle?”

sebastian could feel the corners of her mouth curl up in a small grin, liking how jimin talks - knowing how to get things he wants without feeling like it was too much to ask for. 

sebastian shakes her head, “not that i know of - if it does, then i’ll talk to them about letting you keep the brat. how does that sound?”

she reads his mind easily, jimin clearly wanted the cat for himself. sebastian didn’t see a problem with that. more of a positive than a negative in her case she’ll see less of the bratty cat because jimin would be taking care of it, keeping an eye out for it. 

both of their attentions blink to the sudden demanding cat - purring for attention that wasn’t being given, head nudging jimin’s tucked away arm, putting her neck right on jimin’s stomach.

“that sounds  _ perfect _ . absolutely perfect.” it doesn’t take long for jimin to move his light-weighted arm right under the white fur neck - scratching lightly on the cat sweet-spot. both sebastian and jimin watching the cat shutter at the feel-good spot - liking the hands of its new owner. 

“ _ my love? _ ” sebastian calls out seriously. and there it was  _ again.  _ that same exact look she was giving whenever jimin tried his hardest to get her to calm down in her head, but that look was deadly in her eyes. 

jimin couldn’t possibly know  _ why _ she was looking at him like  _ he _ was the one in that diner, taunting and threatening her business. like  _ he _ had something to do with it. and honestly, jimin didn’t like it. not one bit. 

sebastian was tangled in options, not knowing how to handle the situation from there.

in reality, there were only two ways out of knowing what to do and how to handle it the right way. 

she could lie to jimin and say he hit his head whilst washing the dishes  _ or  _ she could tell him that he was in great danger - murders hot, looking for him and wanting to get a taste—feel for jimin because rick had a loud mouth of course. 

the clown-like mafia boss mouthing off to randoms about how much he touched up on jimin’s bunny soft skin, feeling up all over the fairy’s goods, portraying like  _ he _ was the one having the dancer cooped up

in a private room, rick portrayed like  _ he was the one making jimin cum just by his voice _ . 

he wasn’t, that was sebastian’s doing. 

flexing false sayings and  _ my _ , the moment sebastian was around to getting to know what really happened in that diner - it would be  _ over _ for rick. nothing left for the clown-like mafia boss. all hell will break loose, that’s for sure. 

rick was messing with fire at that moment. 

even though jimin was greatly confused as to why she was shifting her persona with him. the sweet, but short pet-name takes jimin by storm - cheeks warming up with a harsh blush buttering him up. 

jimin perks up at the pet-name, giving her eyes those glassy, bubbling eyes sebastian aches for. 

“y-yeah,  _ sebby _ ?”

sebastian stares back at the fairy with settled eyes.  _ ‘that fuckin’ nickname. _ ’ sebastian really wasn’t the one for nicknames.

she never allows nicknames in her office or anywhere else besides her mother of course, but other than that...hearing come out of the fairy’s mouth had a ring to it. 

it sounded like jimin was always ready to one-up the mafia boss by making her flustered with quick, but settled words. 

“you have to tell me what you know, everything. do you remember anything?”

jimin eyes drop, sighing. knowing it was going to be talked about. jimin just didn’t want to have the conversation out loud because it was going to make it real. and now, jimin hated rick’s guts more than anything for putting him in that uncomfortable situation. 

the white fur cat purrs mutely under his touch before jimin says, “sebastian, i don’t remember too much. the only thing i remember is rick being a disgusting pervert.” jimin wanted to simply forget that intolerable, unappetizing moment he had to experience being in that small booth with rick. “and him telling me and taehyung that he was going to kill us.” 

and that was the truth. jimin really had no real memory of him being in that situation for long. 

out of everything he went through, his mind decided to flip the switch and torture him with remembering that memory of rick kissing and groping the dancer under the table not scared to show that disturbing side of the clown-like mafia boss. that just showed jimin how much rick really was an real idiot at his job. 

_ rick was stupid.  _

_ rick fucked up.  _

jimin has already had enough experience with men who think they're above everyone, having a mind of a rock - being stupidly rough with the fairy, not giving him the room to breathe or have any type of control. that led to jimin cutting himself out of the bedroom play for a very long time. jimin lost a lot in himself during that melancholic, unhappy time of sex. 

rick was the cherry on top of it all. ‘ _ sick-fuck, i hope sebastian puts a bullet in his head. do us all a deed.’ _ jimin thinks as he brings up his eyes to witness a confused sebastian, her eyebrows connected. her lips a bit caught in-between her smooth lips - bits of her hair stringing on her forehead. 

“a pervert, how? tell me everything.”

“he was kissing my ear, touching my thighs, and whispering in my ear. all that bullshit.” 

jimin couldn’t get enough of it. he really couldn’t. he doesn’t know why it found it so attractive and just…thigh-clenching seeing her mad, angry. 

it looked like she was an entirely different person. a dangerous person who looks like she was ready to kill. her eyes pierced black, the hoods of her eyes making her eyes more sharper. 

“ _ god, that fucker is dead. his ass is playing with the devil. _ ” her fists locked together, long forgetting about trying to hide the blood from the fairy, but jimin didn’t seem to mind either way because he knew it was there way before she was trying to hide it. 

sebastian wanted to  _ snap _ rick’s neck to the point of no return. wanting to hear the smoke come off from her gun barrel when she puts a golden bullet right in the middle of the clown’s head. 

_ ‘this fucker is dead.’  _ she thinks. 

she hasn’t felt a real hatred for a person before. she grew up to love and see past differences, different opinions, but ever since she’s been in this business of hustle - rick really did a number. 

rick was a rat. had a loud mouth that was going to get him in deep trouble, a follower at heart, and a clown. 

and frankly, it was pissing sebastian off more than it should. ‘ _ touching jimin like it was his business? okay, fucker. since you want to play like that…’ _

jimin stays silent, worryingly watching sebastian rant about how much rick was going to pay. she sounded serious about her demands and what was going to happen to charlie and rick at the same time. both the white fur cat, and the fairy hearing those harsh threats. not bothering sounding nice at all, no mercy. 

jimin doesn’t like that side, he concludes. he could tell everything she was saying had major history that he wasn’t a part of until a week ago. he couldn’t sit there, pretending like he was because that wasn’t his place, it would be simply disrespectful to her, and her business. 

his place was to comfort her. 

all it took to pull her out of her tangled, perturbing thoughts was jimin’s tender hand on top of her dried bloody rings, feeling her skinned hand under his warm ones. his pinky lightly running over the rings -- feeling the flakey dried up blood on them. 

it was enough to stop her from talking, her gaze snapping up to jimin - it was soft. a soft feeling in jimin’s tucked away stomach. sebastian was really gentle with him since the day they met in that VIP section of the club, the fairy could feel that same sebastian peeking through when he touched her hand. 

the fairy, who was slightly smiling up at her with a toothy grin, his red rosy cheeks still there - shining through the butterflies that were fluttering up in his warm stomach, hoping it would calm her nerves. 

“ _ sebby, kiss me _ .” 

“w-“

“ _ kiss me.” _

that’s all it took to shift the thoughts to a seedling of emotions sebastian had for the dancer. ‘ _ fuck.’ _

her own forehead creeps easily to a snug-like forehead that belonged to jimin, sebastian’s roughed-up hands snake right under the curve of his jawline, easily placing the fairy’s head in her hands. jimin liking the feeling of it on his cheek. she was warm and smelt like fresh, fresh made black-tea and mints. 

soft, such soft fingers brush a slow path along a sharp jaw, and those wind-kissed lips slide down, pressing open mouthed kisses where they both could hear the white fur cat remove herself from the tucked-away fairy. 

_ sebastian couldn’t get enough of him. _

jimin’s sweet, decent taste was so relevant to her bitter, black-tea taste. it was almost impossible to believe, illusory. 

there was no way around noticing that as she pecks the soft plump lips that was right in between hers soft ones. 

lips trace heartbeats with their touch.

jimin scores massive points, he could feel the relaxation seeping in her bones as she deepened the solid kiss, jimin could feel his top lip being gently tug on as she gets comfortable in his wet mouth. 

they both kiss each other softly. lips melting well together easily. sebastian couldn’t  _ begin _ to wrap her head around how it felt to be kissing a beauty like jimin. 

sebastian pulls away, out of breath. 

“mi-“

“-shut up, idiot.”

they’re kiss was lingering, consuming, crowding up every atom possible in sebastian’s jumbled up brain. jimin teasingly finished with a bite to the sebastian’s lips, pulling back with a slow, lazy grin. knowing the sweet kiss calms her nerves completely, that was a long overdue kiss needed for the hard-working mafia boss. 

they match very well. their own scent complimented each other magnificently. jimin’s distinctive scent was a sweet lavender musk with a tiny hint of vanilla. jimin was a sweet person with a sweet mouth. 

sebastian’s was the complete opposite - way more bland and bitter, almost salty. black-tea and mints were her own, somewhere at some point her natural odor does break through. 

it was a slow recovery for sebastian, having to process that mind-blowing, hallucinatory kiss. the fairy’s lips were a dream, a complete dream. 

she been kissed many times before in her life, but jimin was promptly at the top of the list.

sebastian’ blinked at jimin, momentarily stunned, eyes glazed and lips parted softly still. she meets jimin half-way, the dancer already lightly tugging on his bottom lip to say something. 

“you need to relax, sebastian. i could care-less about rick and his bullshit, okay? just focus on the good things.” jimin mutely mumbles under her lips, finding comfort in that warm position. smelling, feeling her body move was a site to see. 

instead of following up with the answer, sebastian sighs softly in jimin’s aura. “…you should shower, my love. i’ve gotten you all dirty.” sebastian openly drops her gaze by looking down at the mess of a mix of dry flakes of dark-brown blood that sneered under jimin’s soft jaw. 

jimin was a warm person with warm emotions. 

“...only if you shower with me, you’re all dirty too. who’s blood is that?” jimin doesn't have a memory of him bleeding out, he doesn’t know that that was his own blood on sebastian’s hands and neck, some clumps of blood stuck to her roots. 

the fairy was right although. sebastian was a filthy mess. she needed to wash off before she started back up working, figuring out the right way to handle rick and those two gunmen. 

sebastian could feel jimin’s soft fingers curl up into her nest of midnight locks - lightly rubbing the hair in between his fingers as his eyes peel from her face, looking around for the white fur cat that jumped off the bed. 

“a shower with you?…i’ll just let you go fir-“ 

“no.  _ it’s  _ **_us_ ** _ together or i’m not showering at all _ , you’ll have to deal with me bloody.”

  
  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


“ _ my love?” _

jimin’s heart rattled under the smooth hot water that was drowning him calmly. jimin was alone in the steamy shower for a bit. he could hear sebastian outside the glass shower, undressing - taking her rings off before stepping into the heat. 

the shower was on the expensive side of course, jimin concluses. the water felt more comfortable than the one at his cramped apartment he shares with taehyung. 

jimin could  _ definitely _ see himself more in her castle to shower. it was a wide shower. it could fit his entire bedroom in it. the water seemed not to get cold at all, her shower products were the type of products jimin wouldn’t even dream of buying at the stores, he would walk straight past that section. 

the fairy turns around to look at naked sebastian. jimin’s breath was stuck in his throat because  _ god _ , it was a sight he could never get used to. he’s seen her shirtless, but not topless, or without any pants. this was the one obvious gamechanger. 

sebastian was fully naked, sharing water with the fairy. 

jimin witnessed it plenty of times…but it still stole his breath every single time. she was beautiful. 

sebastian’s body was  _ magnificent _ , hard and defined in all the right places and jimin longed to touch it to figure out if it had some softness to it —  _ it had to _ . it was soft and delicate to the touch, once jimin started he couldn’t stop. sebastian likes the touches of curiosity though. feeling those chubby fingers dance around her black - inked tattoos. 

_ ‘the tattoos - the fucking tattoos, the tattoos.’  _ it was going to be the downfall of the fairy for sure. he didn’t have a single clue as to why he was so lucky to get a site to look at them for free. sebastian was top tier, jimin felt as if people needed to pay money to look at her. 

her tattoos were mostly black, but with a hint of color in a few drawings that made them look that much more appealing. red and black was a pattern picked up, jimin sees. that tattoos looked expensive, exorbitant. 

they were all over her torso, thighs, neck, arm and hands. they were  _ everywhere. _ jimin knees were wobbling embarrassingly in that shower. 

jimin swore to taehyung he didn’t have a thing for tattoos especially because he didn’t. 

they were messy and just didn’t look good on a person, but he unhesitatingly had a thing for sebastian with tattoos. 

“you’re so handsome, you know that, right?” 

she rolls her eyes lazily, a snobby grin shining through. her steps becoming closer to the drenched dancer, the steam of the shower grew to another level as sebastian placed her bare hands on the lower back of jimin, taking him by surprise at the touch. 

the mafia boss doesn’t give not a single second for jimin to adjust himself in her loose grip. 

_ It’s delicate. _

so soft and oh so sweet. jimin was so sweet. jimin was an angel at heart, but he just didn’t know how sweet and light he was to kiss. sebastian always wondered what an angel would feel like in her hands, but the angel was standing right there. 

jimin takes his time. pecking lightly at sebastian’s active lips once on his own lips and then backing away in awe. 

jimin openly searches sebastian’s eyes for what feels like a lifetime before he leans back in, the pace of the kiss being in her control, jimin dives in so far. 

he could see himself doing that more often. it felt right, it felt real. most of all, he felt the most comfortable. 

every single time sebastian laid a hand on the fairy, she was the most gentle and most cautious with her motions. she could tell that jimin was very taking advantage of his past days before meeting sebastian.

if anything, jimin was helping sebastian become a more calmer person in general. everytime she would get upset and lash-out, jimin was always there to clear her head, help her think more straight - to simply calm down. she was more gentle, it was seeking into her persona, thanks for the fairy. 

sebastian could feel her own instincts take over instantly, her being more rough with the fairy. she immediately grasped onto his curved waist with both hands - pulling his body forward to press him against her torso.

a foreign sound leaving her lips and meeting jimin’s ear, a sound jimin’s never heard from her before. it sounded so animalistic, raw to hear. 

‘ _ god damn. _ ’ jimin hasn’t seen that side of sebastian before, and now that it was there - present with him in that running shower...it was doing things to him. 

a low, drawn out groan that held a mix of relief, happiness, but most importantly, desperation from the mafia boss because all this time - she been craving to taste, feel him, “fuck baby,” 

sebastian doesn’t know if she wanted to take jimin right in the shower or at a later date, but it was going to be the answer soon, although. 

she didn’t know why much longer she could deny her sexual desire for the dancer. she’s been going to ‘ _ cherry-bomb _ ’ for months with jimin working while she was mindless of the gem working there. she outta punish charlie for keeping jimin away from sebastian. 

sebastian’s lips were moving furiously against jimin’s. jimin felt the hunger and want that have been pent up all these small teases, sexual frustration slowly rising to the surface and bring themselves to jimin as he breathes deeply into the kiss and tilts sebastian’s head to the side to deepen it.

jimin was becoming more anxious... _ he didn’t want to have sex.  _ not yet. jimin doesn’t want to disappoint. it was clear that sebastian wanted to go all the way. her breathing was picking up faster, her hands wandered all over jimin’s goods, jimin didn’t mind that, actually. 

sebastian's kisses are far from controlled…lips sucking on jimin’s red bottom lip as he holds the back of her head - tilting sebastian’s head back to jimin’s comfort. 

jimin dumbly pulls away from her wet kisses. sebastian pepper kisses along his jawline, hungry for more. jimin’s tongue was itching not to say anything. 

he didn’t know to ruin the mood once again. since the first day they met, jimin was  _ always _ the first one to give-in or fuck up. “ _ no _ , sebastian. not here. not now. im-i’m not ready...” 

it was almost like a code being put into a computer. sebastian snaps out of the trance of being all-about- jimin, she gets a-hold of herself in that shower, realizing what the fairy just said. 

sebastian wonders if she stepped over the line, making jimin uncomfortable with her uncontrollable action(s). 

sebastian looks up at jimin ready to say something, but he bets her to it, with his mouth already open. “i’m sorry. i’m just not ready for...that.”

it came out soft. his words, jimin had no intention of making sebastian feel bad because there wasn’t nothing to feel bad about. jimin liked the rough kissing, touches, but it was clear sebastian wanted more. 

“n-no, no need to apologize, fairy. i understand.” sebastian acknowledged herself going off the edge with jimin. she wasn’t going to hide the fact that she wasn’t trying to go beyond kissing. 

“beside, i wouldn’t be no good if i didn’t ask you out on a proper date first,” 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. 𝟕. 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓’𝐒 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐋 𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐊𝐄 𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐒𝐄

  
  


‘ _ …sebastian’s fingertips traced lightly across quavery, hot-faced jimin’s sweaty collar-bones, trailing up to his neck. jimin could feel her skin-warmed rings touch his jaw - forcing him to turn his head towards her awaiting head. them being mere inches apart from their lips touching.  _

_ jimin doesn’t have a single brain-cell working correctly when in her longing grip. feeling her all around his body felt like he was in a different world. _

_ her lips were soft, buttery when they met the fairy’s. jimin already had a handful of her natural musk scent in his mouth before, it was nothing new, but jimin could have that taste for a lifetime and still not get weary of her scent.  _

_ “fuck,” jimin breathe, he could feel the muscles of sebastian smirking over his lips, her knowing she had jimin equally tied down in her grip. sebastian openly smirking against the fairy’s lips. the two were crazy for each other.  _

_ ‘you smug bastard…’ jimin’s mind tugs up, she is, she was. sebastian was walking directly on fire when feeling up on jimin.  _

_ touching parts of him like she owned him, ‘who does she think she is?’ jimin hates to admit it - sebastian knew the power she held over the dancer. every bit of her could control jimin.  _

_ jimin found that satisfactory, content feeling while being straddle in the mafia’s boss lap, hips slightly rolling lightly in the air as another hand was on the side of her face, rubbing on her soft skin as he lined himself up.  _

_ he already made a mess on her cock, jimin already came twice. jimin was solely addicted to what she gave. the sex she gave. “you’re so fuckin’ greedy, you just came.”  _

_ he was giddy, too impatient to wait as he thrust himself in a single swoop, burying the length of sebastian inside of jimin’s tight heat.  _

_ jimin screamed, throwing his head back, eyes wide as he was speared open. “urgh..sebby!” jimin easily moans right in sebastian’s face. she never misses with the boy, everything about was hard-hitting including her cock apparently as well. jimin eyes naturally cross as he pushes himself down on her cock - feeling him up completely.  _

_ whiny, spitting out pants of moans - the fairy could barely fit it all inside his small stomach, he could feel sebastian’s inside his upper stomach. no one has ever been that far up there before.  _

_ the mafia boss having the ruthless audacity to move her hips a bit to disturb jimin’s problem, making him go into a frenzy.  _

_ “you’ve been complaining all fuckin’ day about it and now you can’t take it? dumb boy, you said you wanted my cock, so fucking take it.”  _

_ sebastian brings jimin down to meet her thrusts, she obviously wanted to get a reaction out of the fucked-out boy and she did.  _

_ jimin babbles, rambles grumbles of pleasure.  _

_ jimin instinctively drops his hands to her thigh to run away from the intense feeling.  _

_ jimin’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation. jimin couldn't see himself coming out alive. _

_ his already shaky legs threaten to close whenever he can feel the coolness of sebastian’s infamous rings graze against his ass as she continues to open the fairy up with her cock. “it...feels so good, mommy. f-fuck me,” jimin drools on her chest as she steady pushes inside him ruthlessly, mercifully. _

_ out of everything jimin wanted, he needed her more than ever. there was no one like her, no one could be her. there was only one person in the entire universe _

_ that could possibly have made jimin feel the way he felt in this moment.  _

_ sebastian was the boss of all bosses, the ruler.  _

_ the sound that would leave sebastian’s mouth was guttural, thunderous, nothing but sinful whenever she grips the sides of jimin’s unstable hips, pulling him down directly on her pelvis. completely removing the smaller hands that were on her thighs, pushing away from the pleasure. making sure the fairy could feel every given inch of her inside his minuscule-like stomach.  _

_ “p-ple..please, keep fucking me...daddy. fill me up!”  _

_ sebastian sheathes herself all the way inside of the fairy, winding her hips, smirking evilly as she knows jimin was on the point of break.  _

_ at the beginning, jimin couldn’t hold his ground even if he wanted to. he couldn't bear to take the lead. sebastian had to manhandle jimin into a position to keep him from falling apart.  _

_ it was clear to sebastian that jimin was very soft, delicate to her touches, the fairy having a hard time keeping up in the bed.  _

_ “god, look at you, such a fucking slut, huh? for me?” jimin had a thing for her lower voice. he knew it whenever he was in that conference room, him sitting plainly on that leather couch - looking up with those bubbled eyes of his, watching her chanted voice brushing through the room, scaring everyone in her wake. _

_ she uses it a lot with her staff-workers. she mostly had a use of it whenever someone was in trouble.  _

_ jimin couldn’t get enough of it.  _

_ “gonna fill you up with my cum,” jimin could feel himself clenching around the mafia boss at the sound of that mouth-watering, magnificent taunt that was being ripped up through his skin. jimin would do wonders for sebastian’s cum.  _

_ “..like that, huh? bet you like the thought of me cumming in you over and over again?” jimin nodded, because that’s what he wants. he wanted all of her cum inside his stomach if he could.  _

_ a loud whine grazes jimin’s witchy lips as he tries to keep up away from sebastian’s penetrating, deep thrust.  _

_ “so much cum inside this pretty little hole that you can’t even hold it all it, watch me leak out.” _

_ god-damn. sebastian had a mouth on her. jimin couldn’t help but bite down on her fingers gently, she circles his plump, succulent lips - feeling up on them without a care.  _

_ “fuck yeah - please fill me up mommy, right there! right there!” he slurs on his words due to the pits of his stomach turning into waves of pleasure becoming too much.  _

_ jimin couldn’t even process his thoughts because he was so close to the edge of being relieved.  _

_ sebastian could see it, feel it.  _

_ jimin begin to shake uncontrollably due to his orgasm taking him by storm. jimin eyes rolled so far into his head that he was sure his body went on lockdown, he physically couldn’t move a muscle whenever his orgasm took place.  _

_ “gonna cum for me? mh? i want you to cum all over my cock, baby. all over it.”’ _

“-yah,  _ idiot _ . are you even listening?”

sebastian snaps her head to the talking voice that was in her office. sebastian had every intention of dozing off in her office until it was time to call it quits, it was one of those sessions of working where she had to face the facts of herself not actually working because it was simply impossible.

she has every reason to doze off, really. it was becoming a routine for the mafia boss, only recently has she felt a light go off in her clutter brain - she gets way too exhilarated when thinking about her plans after work.  _ jimin _ .

jimin after-work was a kiss on the brain. the longer sebastian was sitting stiffly at her black-wooden desk - the longer she had to wait to see the fairy, and frankly, it was starting to piss her off. she was just about to wrap up a few things that were lingering around her desk she’s been meaning to take care of, but of course there was  _ always _ something blocking that action from coming to life. 

sebastian rolls her eyes, staring back into her work. a long sigh escaped her lips. 

“ _ namjoon _ . please. you’re so goddamn annoying, bother someone else tonight.” it was a simple request. sebastian was currently finishing up last minute things in her office. in her usual stance: her feet up on the desk, a half drinken cup of black tea that was getting cold, glasses at the tip of her nose, and eyes directly on the paper, her fingers dancing to write out the words. 

“i don’t have time for your bullshit either, sebastian. i asked a simple question,  _ idiot. _ ”

sebastian ogled her gaze up to her considerably annoying brother - hearing the childish-like insult half-way. it wasn’t rare to see namjoon in her office poking nerves, sebastian didn’t know if it was brotherly love or just plain boredom at heart. 

if anything, namjoon was worse than the bratty cat that jimin recently attained. 

“what’s your question, brother?” 

“who was that boy that i treated?” 

“none of your business, namjoon.”

“well i think it is, considering i was the one that stitched him up - without me,  _ that boy would be dead. _ ”

she sits there, heavy-eyed looking at her blood in front of her. sebastian doesn’t have a single working thought as to  _ why _ he cared so much about simple times that don't occur to him, it was stellar to the mafia boss’. 

“i really want to crack you in the head, get out of my business.” sebastian cracks down on the doctor. “you don’t need to know everything i do, you’re not mother so don’t start now,  _ idiot,” _ sebastian harshly voiced, really not caring about brothersome tone namjoon’s possessed. 

“speaking of mother, why haven’t you called her? she’s been asking about you - don’t tell me because you’re busy.” namjoon was easily bitter, he felt hostile towards the ongoing battle of family. it was not a fair battle being fought, the doctor included.

_ désorienté _ . sebastian sits back in her seat, studying him for a minute - trying not to let the words of another person’s words slip-out, accidentally wounding namjoon. 

“namjoon. what do you think i’m doing all day? huh? i don’t know what’s up your ass lately, but i’m not the fucking’ one for it. _ i am busy _ , busy paying off our mother’s housing, keeping her from starving because your selfish, egocentric ass isn’t doing it. so, for that:  _ i am busy _ ,” her mouth was agile, high-speed because it needed to be said. 

most people would be in tears after being hollered upon. having their pride in their throats walking out that office, embarrassed. 

it was a very sebastian-like malicious move: when something doesn’t remotely goes her way, the next step was to be insensitive considering that always worked, but like any blood-related, namjoon was  _ used _ to the sudden outburst. he was used to the vocalised mafia boss. 

“that doesn’t give you a reason to  _ not _ talk to her,” the doctor stated, factly. sebastian could have the littlest time in the universe and she’ll still not call up her mother. “you should still talk to her, i don’t care how busy you can be - call her. maybe you won’t be running without your head all the time,”

“who are you to call me such a thing? you can’t even keep a stable job, you work for me.”

“and? money is money, you’re the suspicious one. not me. mom could tell you.”

“namjoon, you can go fuck yourself. get out my office--better yet, get out my house. let’s see how far you’ll make it.”

“did i hurt your feelings,  _ sebby _ ? awe, is that a tear? call up your mommy-“ namjoon mocks a whiny cry, voicing a hoax sebastian. 

both of their heads turned towards the opening door, they watched the golden doorknob turn slightly, a soft-spoken yoongi peeking inside the now scuffed up office. 

“car is ready, whenever you’re ready.” yoongi was in the doorway slightly - just barely out of the corner of his eye he could see namjoon comfortably on the single-chair, one of his hands holding up his head - eyes lightly brushing yoongi’s appearance. 

“yoongi. it’s nice to see you again, how’s it going?” 

sebastian puts her hand up for yoongi not to respond to her brother. “yoongi, please don’t talk to namjoon’s sorry ass. please wait outside. i’ll be out in a minute. text jimin that i’m on my way,” 

rather not getting yelled at, yoongi holds his tongue, yoongi quickly snaps his eyes to awaiting sebastian, “yes sir,” they hear the door click after her words. 

_ ’jimin?’ _ namjoon was a nosy person to say the least, he actually really enjoyed the job sebastian did, the people she decided to trust and let into her indescribable life. this jimin person must be the newest addition to the list. 

there was an overly-warmed laugh from namjoon's side of the room. it was clear he got under her skin in little time. namjoon knew every hot-spot that got sebastian going, it was almost a game to play when he decided to play. 

“jimin? is that your boyfriend or girlfriend?” namjoon uttered, “if it is then it’s about damn time you settle, mom and i thought you’ll never find someone as rusted as you.” 

she pushes out her main chair to leave the room, ready to leave that house that namjoon invaded. sebastian knows namjoon wasn’t serious about anything that came out his mouth, namjoon had a playful heart but had an atrocious, crummy mouth. 

an urge to throw the piping hot tea-pot that was on sebastian’s right side was exceedingly the fight not to do. 

sebastian easily walks over to the side of namjoon’s still sitting - him eyeing her every move as she puts on her suit jacket, throwing it over her extensive shoulder. 

“namjoon, like i said before, you can go fuck yourself. get the hell out of my office.”

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


“taehyung…” jimin sighs. “i don’t think i look good in this...maybe i should take it off?”

jimin doesn’t like the feeling his stomach was bulging up in his tight abdomen. the realization spikes him when he moves  _ it  _ around his shoulders, feeling it tickle his lower body. 

sure, it felt nice to touch, grab, knot it in fingers, but it just didn’t look good on the fairy, jimin thinks.

it was the perfect opportunity for jimin to completely step out of his comfort zone, being the one to take over, finally. jimin grew antsy, anxious for sebastian’s arrival, agitated for sebastian’s reaction. 

the fairy only just got the ‘ _heading towards you now, meet me in the lobby?’_ text just over ten minutes ago _._ that's where all hell broke loose for the newly dancer, tears itching to flow out his eyes as he re-reads the simple text over and over again. jimin’s body naturally started shaking easily, taehyung was ready to glue jimin’s whole body to the chair if anything. 

_ jimin hated it _ . 

“well... i’m not letting you take it off, you look beautiful, minnie.” taehyung sighs, “im not letting my hard work go to waste, sorry babe.” 

jimin simply doesn’t believe that dreadful tell, sure, taehyung was his best friend, hell - felt like his husband at times. jimin just  _ couldn't _ accept the compliment even if he wanted to. jimin felt stuck, atrocious to his thoughts. it was all because of that wound that was in the back of his head, all eyes were on him due to it. 

people looking at him crazy.

it didn’t help that the stitches were eye-catching, conspicuous. all those stalking eyes on the back of his head, looking at the stitches that were freshly new. wondering how someone as sweet as jimin could get those from. those short years working with the fairy, none of them had a single thought of jimin hanging around the wrong crowd. 

taehyung was the one who brought up the current idea to cover-up the crime scene that was jimin’s banged up head. jimin would do just about anything to cover it up, simply because he wanted all those stares to be put away and forever forgotten. 

lock away and never restored. 

most of all, he didn’t want to look bad for sebastian. it became an obsession, enthusiasm to please, gratifying the bold mafia boss. 

“do you-“

“-he’s going to love it.”

jimin wants to bang his head into the mirror that stood before him, taehyung easily catching onto the newly expressed facial expression. 

if anything, jimin was the bravest person. taehyung told jimin himself that he wouldn’t be able to last a hot minute in the fairy’s shoes - living sebastian’s fantasy. 

taehyung would have simply punched sebastian square in her jaw if she ever put him in that situation jimin was put in. 

jimin really had the patience for a person like sebastian and frankly, taehyung doesn't know where jimin gets it from.

_ it was just jimin. _

“minnie. i don't know how many times i have to tell you... he  _ likes _ you, can’t you tell? you have him wrapped around your little finger.” jimin catches taehyung’s light gaze as taehyung tangles himself into jimin’s glued down arms, he freely releases them

in his best friend's touch. 

“he _cares_ about you, he won’t care if **_you wear a wig_** to cover something you’re insecure about, if he didn’t - he wouldn’t let you die out on that freezer floor.” it was true. sebastian never in her life had the heart to openly save a person like jimin. it wasn’t apart of who she

was. not a part of her brand. being the one to help, let alone: growing to enjoy another soul like jimin was something unheard of. 

jimin could feel himself tug on his bottom lip as he stayed locked in with his best friend, feeling the light sway in taehyung’s grip. 

both heads turn to the wooden door, a light knock catching both of their attention. they get a knock on the door, a mumble of words come together sloppily: “jimin? taehyung? it’s time to work,  _ sebastian is waiting for you. _ ” 

there was a pause in life after those words. jimin blinks his attention back to the mirror, his head runs over the newly installed lace wig - hands grips the ends, breathing unevenly. fighting to think positive. 

“it’s only sebastian,” 

  
  
  


_. . .  _

  
  
  
  


“do you really think rick had any real intention of killing all our men? because i don’t just think jimin was the real target that night…if i’m being honest.” yoongi tells, messing around his suit-tie. it was a downfall of mishaps happening all at once of that unspeakable, abominable chilling night.

it was a very honest, brutal, harsh reality of the words yoongi spoke. it comes like a sledgehammer to sebastian’s clutter brain. yoongi really had no heart  _ not _ to tell the truth whenever he was with sebastian. 

it became so natural, which happens to be all the time. 

in his early days of his life-work, working alongside sebastian--yoongi got hit right in his mouth for _ not  _ telling his honest opinions, his sides of the stories he witnessed. it was a life sentence if he didn’t tell. 

sebastian cups her hands together, thinking hard about that response. she could feel her rings that were snug around her fingers shifted swifty around her lengthy fingers as her lungs cooped up a chilling breath. memories shifting along: it was a classified conversation only the three had in her office whenever jimin was being carried out—laid out unconscious, blood dripping on the ancient flooring.

“i think…jimin wasn’t the full target, he was a distraction to the bigger picture, yes. i know rick had every intention to mess up that delivery, that stupid lowlife motherfucker.” sebastian swears openly, fighting not to crush the glass of liquor in her hands.

yoongi gave a look, agreeing to every word she spoke. “how are we going to recover from that, sebastian? that was probably one of the biggest trades we ever had, now we have to find other men to carry it out.” yoongi trails, “men we have to trust, get to know… it's gonna take a miracle..” 

that grows that life-long, hurtful headache sebastian was having. she came to that club to relax - to see the one and only person that could relax her, truely, but even now - jimin was marked with ‘work’ attached to his head. 

it was a fucked situation. everything was falling out of place simply because sebastian wanted to relax, she wanted to take an easy few days off by coming to the club she took under her wing, making it her own. 

jimin was the middle piece, everyone had their eyes on him since sebastian took a liking to the dancer, sure, no one never dared to actually talked to jimin face-to-face about sebastian simply because they didn't want to get their heads chopped off, it was a scary combo - jimin just had to say a word and sebastian will have it taken care of in his favor. 

“god, i…i don’t know, yoons. i just know rick isn’t carrying these attacks out by himself, i just know it. there has to be someone helping him with these plans because rick is brainless,” jungkook was the one who came up with that under-going conspiracy against rick and these ongoing battles between the two mafia bosses. 

that catches sebastian by the neck, mostly taking it off. it was a pause in the game because that was true. every attack rick has laid on sebastian ever since she’s met jimin, the attacks were well thought out, simple but effective. rick simply didn't have the brain-power nor the team to carry out those deadly attacks.

there had to be someone one his side thinking and producing such a thing. the moment sebastian found out...that person will go under, no waiting, no hesitation. 

“whoa…” jungkook astonished when he turned his head to jimin walking up to sebastian’s turn back. the young prodigy just-so happened to time his head perfectly to meet-up with the moving target which was jimin. 

“ _ s-sebby? _ ” jimin calls light, cheeks heating up.

sebastian almost gives herself a hard crook in the neck from how fast she turns her head to the waiting patiently fairy. of course sebastian first sees the nicely placed wig installed on top of jimin’s head, her heart softened because simply can’t wrap her own head around the fact jimin is so  _ glamorous _ , such an eye-candy to sebastian. 

sebastian was in absolute agony, such twinge pain ever since that unspoken night of troubles lingering over her as she worked on a plan to help, to protect not only her business, but jimin especially. to see jimin looking better than before...was patching up a inky, ghastly in her heart, easing her mind to the thought of jimin actually being okay.

her heart throbs as she fights not to stutter, making a fool out of herself. she grips the marble glass in her serene hands. “you look…”

jimin nervously laughs, feeling a piece of hair touch his exposed stomach, he quickly captures the lock of hair - kneeing it in-between his unsteady hands, helping calm his nerves when looking at the mafia boss. 

“i know...i just…” jimin breaks into a cold sweat, “...i just…i thoug-”

“n-no, you look beautiful, love. don't worry.” 

god, sebastian should be concentrating on not tripping over her own two feet, not making a fool of herself in front of her staff, but her eyes just have more power over her mind, a mind of their own. 

_ aggerwator _ . it clouds the mafia's boss’ head in an instant. cut-throat to think jimin could pull off a look like that. more nerve-racking to know that he was ready to one-up sebastian - making it undoubtedly vigorous, unyielding hard for her to exist right next to the fairy. 

the wig was just so nicely put together, it looked natural and true to jimin’s amiable-soft skin shade. 

“b-beautiful?” jimin stutters, low. 

he’s never been called such a thing by someone as handsome as sebastian before. taehyung was always the default in every boyfriend-like-situation(s), having taehyung praise jimin like he was the fairy’s significant other. 

“see? i told you, he was going to like it!” the small group hears straight across from where they were standing: taehyung with a tray of drinks in the flat of his right hand, with his left, he was giving a thumbs up to jimin for confronting the mafia boss with high hopes. 

jimin heads spins back to looking at sebastian’s physique - eyeing up all the different parts of what she had to give, a massive amount. he could feel his finger tingle into her golden-rings covered, pushing out the hair. she was always warm to touch. it didn’t matter in any situation: she was always there to warm-up jimin’. 

“let’s go,”

  
  
  


_. . .  _

  
  
  


“ _ petite, and slim. _ ” those were the words that followed out of sebastian’s mouth whenever she took another wing of the hard liquor.

jimin was the cause of it too, he proudly claims the now buzzed-out mafia boss that was now sitting manly on the couch, legs manspreading completely over the singler couch they claim in that VIP section.

the fairy purposely laid out another round of liquor for sebastian. it was enough time to get her loose around the edges. she worked too hard for no reason at all. not only does the entire world know, jimin knew it as well. 

sebastian needed to  _ relax _ . it was becoming jimin’s brand at that point. sadly, it seemed like no matter the words that came out of jimin’s mouth had an effect on the mafia boss’.

she needed to take it the easiest. she was working too hard for god knows why, having such tension in her body, with everyone she’s met with. it wasn’t a good combination to be locked under. it was taking a lot out of the mafia boss. 

jimin purposely had the drinks keep flowing towards sebastian and her crew as he stood up, dancing right in front of her, to entertain her eyes -- drinking him in completely by the inappropriate dancing. 

sebastian was being openly tortured by the dancer that was glued to her gaze, not caring about the stage jimin could be on, earning more money than one can count.

it was an itching thought to both parties: jimin much rather entertain only sebastian than the crowds of money that was tucked away in the pockets of random people.

to the curve of his ass, to the slight dip of his waist, to the hair that was dangling past his shallow shoulders, falling under his stomach.

it nearly made sebastian lose her mind.

her pants growing immensely tight.

her breathing cuts up as jimin teasingly runs his hands over his goods, not bothering to take his solidified stare. 

it was so clear, obvious that jimin knew how to move his body even though he swore he didn't -- lying straight to sebastian’s face. the fairy knew how to command attention with his body, but that wasn't what was triggering sebastian so much,  _ it was the way he didn't care _ .

sebastian wanted more, she needed more. “ _ c’mere, you _ .” 

jimin doesn't waste a second thought, jimin straddled and danced on her lap. fully grinding himself on her, simply not caring about the words that were whispering around him, eye gazing on the site of him lapping sebastian completely. because truly, jimin could care less. he was there to do one thing: to relax sebastian. 

jimin’s brown eyes had been intense - eyes gazing forward at the diluted sebastian who had the small grin painted on her face when her eyes traveled to analyze the masterpiece that was on jimin’s face. 

jimin’s plump, erythraean-cherry lips had a thin coat of shiny gloss, the only reason sebastian could tell was lipgloss was by the small flashes of glitter that were painted over his lips, making a true statement. 

just like that, jimin pulled her in so close that it was simply impossible to let-go.

“you planned this, d-didn’t you?” the mafia boss hiccups due to her heavy drinking, jimin has a shameful, but prominent smile driving him forward to get her hands on his body. 

soft, so soft, but firm with her touches, her long fingers danced over jimin's skin. even when she was on the trail becoming fully drunk, she still knew how to carry, and respect jimin’s full space.

“yeah…i figured you needed a break...you work too hard daddy,” sebastian never touched jimin’s achingly center, but jimin openly let the mafia’ boss touch other places. his thighs, chest, and lips. 

claiming them as her’s. 

“i just thoug-“

they hear a booming, thunderous crash of glasses hitting the stone flooring, liquor spilling everywhere at everyone that was close to the fast-happening scene. 

jimin just thought it was a simple mistake, the worker just tripped and let the tray of liquor go flying, it happened before many times. 

a scramble of apology spilled from the worker’s mouth like a bullet. words not even making sense to the speed the worker was trying to speak. jimin could read the prodigy’s face…

_ jungkook was not happy. _ when the worker fell with the tray of drinks, the worst flew jungkook’s way - his shoes getting the worst of it, glass cutting his fingers, the smallest bit of his face as his reflexes saved his eyes from every possible wound. 

“are you fucking kidding me?” jungkook bellow, ear-piercing shouts. the anger flows through the young prodigy’s cropped open mouth as he shouts at the worker who was begging for mercy at his feet. “you are you fucking stupid? look at what you did - my shoes!”

the VIP room goes completely silent as jungkook rumbles on, yelling until his voice is hoarse. the music dials down a few notches - sebastian was just now getting the situation through her head as she slowly starts to pull back jimin’s body, sitting him down so she could take care of the troubled situation.

sebastian straightened out herself for her prodigy by placing her hand firmly on jungkook’s shoulder, catching his attention fully. jungkook’s eyes shot daggers into sebastian's mellowed eyes. 

“kook. take a walk with me,” sebastian doesn’t ask nor does she force that down jungkook’s throat. jungkook’s doe eyes flatten up, instantly calming down at the gentle response. “it’s alright, jungkook.”

the worker, still mumbling out apologizes to jungkook. 

eyes gazing up to the both parties as sebastian whispering small couragments to the younger who still was fuming with anger. jungkook wasn’t fully upset at the worker, no. accidents were meant to happen, he wasn’t angry at that. 

he was vexed because the shoes were gifts from sebastian. 

apart of him had a real emotional attachment to the custom-made shoes his older got for him just by doing his job, a little reminder from sebastian to let the youngest know that she was proud, that she had major trust for the prodigy. so, whenever the shoes were soaked with alcohol - fully ruining the print: jungkook was absolutely aerated, enraged at the worker.

“minnie, do you think you have a few shots waiting for us to come back?” jimin catches from sebastian’s mouth. jimin doesn’t know if that meant sebastian was going to be long or not, jimin’s stomach sunk knowing his chances alone were once again shot down by another event of trouble.

jimin creeks a gentle smile along with a soft tone of voice, “yeah. they’ll be waiting for you.” jimin announces while getting off the small couch - getting closer to the bar that was currently personless, jimin figures he could be the one at the bar, serving while sebastian was away. hoping under his breath the fairy was going to  _ some _ type of action.

  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


“maybe you just need to ask him out, then maybe you’ll get laid. he’s a busy guy, minnie.” jimin could see the liquor pour past the glass limit. the liquor pouring onto the metal tray as taehyung reckless picks up the bubble-top drink, sliding it down the wooden bar table. it immediately reaches the owner of the drink. 

jimin couldn’t be furious with sebastian. he couldn’t ever hold her fault for her life choices, the position she was in as the boss of everything. it just was that the two hadn't a night where something  _ didn’t _ happen. there was always  _ something _ blocking jimin from getting what he wanted.

sebastian having time alone - being pulled away from the fuming workload she had at her fingertips at every second of the day. 

the dancer wouldn’t call himself selfish for wanting a single night alone with sebastian. everytime they had a hour or shorter with each other the bond grew stronger. they were magnets waiting to connect. jimin couldn’t imagine the amount of getting-to-know sebastian with more time would be like. that’s what jimin wanted. he wanted to know sebastian’s journey of becoming the way she was. 

jimin brushes the wet cloth over the mess of the spilled alcohol taehyung created with a deep breath escaping his slightly opened mouth, “i feel like if i did that, he would still have to do some type of work to do. i don’t want him to think i’m a part of his work.” 

“well, in that case: say that. maybe sebastian’s love language is communication considering that’s what he builds off of sometimes… i would consume.” 

“i’ll be bothering him all day, taehyung. i don’t want a date to be a task.”

“i-“

the sound of a heavy lighter sounds in both bodies whenever the conversation dies down. slowly and deliberately a woman swung her chair around, facing fully towards jimin and taehyung. 

she simply looked out of place in that club, jimin could describe. 

this tan skinned woman has a suspicious feel about her. she had a square face with a round chin, a large nose, narrow lips - her lips being painted with a deep vermilion bold red. her dark green eyes were narrow.

she had long, straight, red hair that's thinning.

she has a long neck with tattoos darkening her natural shade. her slanted shoulders, long arms and gentle hands, a short torso, round hips, short legs, and average-sized feet.

overall, the woman that was sitting at the seat in that bar looked completely above everyone there. it was the way she was dressed, sitting up completely straight, small pots of smoke leaving her lips as her eyes gazed through the different liquors that were displayed up above jimin’s head.

“hello, can i have a black russian, light ice...please.” she finally announces, off of what she wanted: jimin could already tell she was simply a pleaser at heart. her voice was filtrations with a hint of a dreamy, jubilant voice as she spoke. 

“who are you here for, hm? they must be damn important…” taehyung flirts with the unknown woman as jimin fetches from the glass for the drink. it was only a matter of seconds before jimin was half-way done with the drink. 

the unknown woman red lips curl up into a light grin knowing exactly how to answer. “well, here to visit my ex-boyfriend, i’ve been hearing he’s been coming here for a few months,” 

“ex-boyfriend, huh? he must be an idiot then.” 

“you got that right,”

jimin pushes down the plastic black straw into the glass to mix around the different flavors of alcohol to make it

taste better. jimin slides her the drink, her painted nails grip onto the detailed glassware. 

out the corner of the entrance of ‘ _ cherry bomb _ ’ the door appears open from the walk jungkook and sebastian took not too long ago, jungkook looked way more calmer, relaxed than a few minutes ago. the young prodigy even had a light smile plastered on his face when sebastian pats his shoulder to go near the bar sebastian saw jimin at. 

jimin’s heart lightly throbs through his chest as sebastian walks up to the bar, her dark strands of hair pushed back due to the wind the day had to offer, her rings still placed perfectly in the order she left them. the only difference is she looked more somber than jimin lifted her, all his hard work went to waste. 

jimin takes a metal tray he had waiting up to their eye-level to sebastian and her youngest. both of their eyes peeling towards the drinks that were waiting for them. 

“sebastian, darling.” the unknown woman speaks.

jimin didn’t even know she was completely staring at sebastian like there was no tomorrow. her eyes shifted into a hunter green. 

‘ _ how does she know sebastian?’ _

sebastian stutters, “r-rosie?”

taehyung speaks up, confused himself: “you two know each other?”

rosie had a blood-curdling eruption of laughter take over as she spills what was happening, “remember the ex-boyfriend? well, that’s him. you, darling.”

_ that’s where all hell broke loose.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my first ever publish?? please leave comments if you can!!


End file.
